Fusion
by LordWarren
Summary: After being told to go into hiding because of refusing to join The Order of The Phoenix, Iris Potter sets out to help her younger brother in the incoming war in her own way. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER AND THE VAMPIRE DIARIES
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and The Vampire Diaries**_

Ever since i was a child i knew that i was different. I have few memories of my mother and father telling me how beautiful and special i was and i remember loving every moment of it. When i was 2 ½ years old my mom gave birth to a healthy bouncing baby boy and introduced him to me as my younger brother named Harry.

"Iris meet your brother Harry."

My mom and dad announced when they got home from the hospital. I was busy lying down on the floor of my room painting in the picture book that they gave me for my birthday before standing up to take a look at the small bundle that she was holding in her arms with a big smile plastered on her face.

"Harry"

My dad laughed with happiness before picking me up and proceeded on to tickle me making me giggle.

"James enough." My mom said as she struggled not to laugh.

Our happiness was robbed on one halloween night when the boogeyman came and killed my parents with his wand. He then tried to kill my younger brother and failed leaving him with a mark, a mark that would one day unite magical witches and wizards in Magical Britain to rise up and fight against him leading to his downfall.

…

After finishing my _NEWTs_ i was sent to live in a small boring town called Mystic Falls. To everybody who knew me, i was taking a few gap years but in reality i was in hiding from the Death Eaters and the big bad bogey man himself, Lord Voldemort. I wasn't exactly happy about this arrangement that Dumbledore and his Order enforced as a means of protecting me.

When our Godfather died in my Seventh year i was offered to join the Order of The Phoenix but i refused much to everyone's shock. I was powerful and they all knew that. I was sorted in Slytherin House because i was ambitious and cunning. I charmed, bribed and manipulated my way to the top and because of that i had the pleasure to be taught some of the magic not taught or otherwise banned at Hogwarts. Dumbledore knew that i was skilled at acquiring information using unorthodox means which the others would find to be repulsive.

My younger naive brother who had just finished Fifth Year demanded to know why i refused to join as this would have been an opportunity to siphon some of the important information and give it to him. I remember telling him flat out that they was no way Dumbledore would be that sloppy as to share vital information with me and i wasn't gonna join his following that abandoned us and Sirius in our greatest hour of need.

I didn't of course tell him the entire truth that i planned on visiting Grindelwald, the man he defeated in a duel. The information i managed to gather from him had been interesting.

….. _Nurmengard Prison…._

After paying the Prison Guards some galleons i was led up the stairs of a gigantic, towering building made of black rock and with high walls that could be described as jet black and a grim fortress. The cell that was being inhibited by Gellert Grindelwald was a dark ominous room in the highest tower, with a hard bed and a raggad, thin blanket.

I turned to look at the two guards

"Thank you, i will take it from here."

They stood to stare at Grindelwald with a certain level of distrust for a moment and then left.

"Hello Mr Grindelwald?"

Grindelwald who had been staring silently at blank wall turned slightly to observe his visitor. Iris observed that he was severely emaciated - a frail skeletal figure with a skull-like face, great sunken eyes, wrinkled cheeks, and most of his teeth were gone.

"To what do i owe the pleasure Mrs Potter?"

Iris wasn't really surprised that he knew her name being the sister of the infamous brother who survived the killing curse.

"I'm here because of my brother and the Dark Lord…."

She paused when the man laughed a little.

"Have you come to break me out so i can kill this modern age dak wizard and save your brother? Are you really that stupid?"

Iris took a single step forward. "You misunderstand me Mr Grindelwald, i didn't come to break you out and even if i wanted to, i doubt that i could actually succeed without triggering an alarm that would warn Dumbledore in advance and send him barreling over here. No."

Grindelwald stood up slowly and moved closer to the cell bars and stooped to stare down the girl who was a head shorter than him in the eyes.

"Then what do you want from me?"

"I need to know how Voldemort became to be immortal and why his mind is connected to my brother to the extent that he can dream about what he is doing. Dumbledore is a master of giving vague answers…."

"They are a few ways to be immortal that i am aware of as you well know if i believe. You don't strike me as a stupid person Mrs Potter but i really hate to have my time wasted."

Grindelwald was about to turn around only to stop when iris went on to speak hurriedly.

"Voldemort would never resort to turning into a vampire, he would consider it far beneath him and i highly doubt that he would have the time to waste his energy to try and create the sorcerer's stone. In my fourth year, a memory of his 16 year old that was preserved in a diary that possessed a young witch. It feasted on her soul and…"

"...As the girl grew weaker, the memory grew stronger. It left the diary manifested itself in the outside world as a sixteen year old boy didn't it?"

Iris was surprised by the appalled shock on his face before replying yes.

"I have committed unspeakable acts in my time before Dumbledore defeated me in that duel, but horcruxes..."

Iris raised a brow slightly at the last word that was spoken of with such hate.

"...it actually explains a lot when one thinks about it."

"What is a Horcrux, i never came across the term whilst reading…"

"Or i highly doubt you would with Dumbledore as the headmaster." Grindelwald replied before turning around and heading back to his bed.

Iris stared impatiently at the man as he sat down with a sigh.

"A Horcrux is an object in which a Dark wizard or witch has hidden a fragment of his or her soul for the purpose of attaining immortality."

Iris's eyes slowly widened in shock as her mouth dropped open at that revelation but grindelwald didn't stop there.

"It can only be created after committing murder, the supreme act of evil. The process for the creation of a Horcrux involves a spell and a horrific act is performed after the murder has been committed."

"How can there be destroyed?" Iris whispered when Gellert became silent.

"I believe you already know the answer to that, basilisk venom and fiendfyre…."

"That spell is dangerous to use and uncontrollable once cast…" Iris protested.

"Only by witches and wizards who lack the skill and power." He dismissed calmly.

It became silent again.

"So what other objects.." Iris closed her mouth and took a step back when Gellert gave her a dark look.

"Do i look like i know?! I have been holed up in here since 1945!" He spat before a curious expression replaced his fury.

"Your brother is a parselmouth right?"

Iris didn't understand why the conversation took on a different turn. "Yes he is, so is the Dark Lord's."

Grindelwald gave her a calculative look, "And did it ever occur to you how that could be possible?"

"I never really questioned it that time, but Dumbledore told my brother that he received some of Voldemort's powers the night he received the scar."

Gellert jumped quickly to his feet startling her before moving to stand and stare outside a small window bar.

He laughed a little before speaking, "this strangely reminds me of my past dealings with a boy named Credence Barebone. Dumbledore was half right but not entirely truthful."

Iris thought of what he meant.

"You mean to tell me that Harry is another horcrux? Parselmouth just like being a metamorphmagus is hereditary…"

"It can't be passed on yes, Dumbledore intends for Harry to offer himself as a sacrifice to Voldemort only after he has destroyed the other horcruxes, i'm sure of it."

No. Iris's heart began to thump loudly. He couldn't let his brother die.

"It's a diabolical plan but it is the only way. Only Voldemort can destroy the Horcrux lodged in his scar, no one else." Grindelwald concluded.

…

 **End of Prologue.**


	2. Preparations Of War

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and The Vampire Diaries**_

The news of Albus Dumbledore passing was a major blow to the Order and the rest of Magical Britain. Snape's betrayal was hugely felt by the faculty and Harry at most who had come to view the man as a mentor. Iris however was sad of the fact that Dumbledore didn't pass on some of his knowledge to her brother of the mission he was about to embark with his friends to track down the last horcruxes that remained.

"So Dumbledore left you a mission to track down Voldemort's horcruxes?" She asked Harry the next day after the funeral as they stood on the quidditch pitch.

Harry turned to look at his sister in shock at her knowledge.

"I learned of their existence in your midterm Harry." She replied the unspoken question. "I traveled a little during my exile and met a wizard who knew a lot about immortality, don't worry i was careful not to arouse suspicion."

"There are not gonna be easy to find." Harry said after getting over his shock and then turned to stare at the clouds. "I was surprised that you attended the funeral since you and Dumbledore didn't get along."

"I might not have been a big fan of his methods in his dealings with you Harry but i respected him. He was a powerful figure and will be missed greatly."

Harry just gave a little nod and didn't say anything.

"Not meaning to rush you or anything Harry but i do have to ask you something important."

Harry turned to look at the emerald eyes that matched his.

"The horcrux that you found, was it destroyed?"

Iris expected the palpable anger on her brother's face. This was a sore subject to him and he wasn't ready to deal with it.

"Iris, i am not ready to talk about it ok?!" he replied trying to refrain from shouting in anger.

"I know you are not Harry but this is important. Dumbledore left you this mission with more questions than solutions. They will no doubt be heavily protected with powerful enchantments designed to maim or kill as you have undoubtedly witnessed."

Harry glared but she waited patiently for his reply.

"It was a locket, but its fake.."

"Ok." it was a vague response so she decided to press him. "A locket as in what exactly?"

Harry pulled out a locket from his pocket.

"Is that a fake of Salazar Slytherin's true locket?" She asked in shock as took it to examine it closely.

"Yes, the original was stolen by someone with the initials R.A.B…" He didn't get to finish as Iris cut him off.

"Yeah i know him, Regulus Arcturus Black,he was Sirius's brother."

Harry's eyes became saucers.

"I slept in his room back at Grimmauld Place in my Seventh year, don't you remember? There was a locket there of heavy gold with a serpentine S in glittering green stone inlay on the front. At the time i just assumed that it was a fake of the original and tossed it aside when we were cleaning the old house."

She could see a wild excitement that began to creep its way on his face, "you can't fetch it now Harry."

The smile slowly disappeared from his face only to be replaced by a frown. "You are right. Even if i did fetch it, i don't have a weapon to destroy it."

He suddenly looked frustrated with himself. "I can't believe i forgot to ask Dumbledore how he destroyed the ring."

"Easy Harry, there are two ways of destroying a horcrux and there are both dangerous."

Harry looked at her in expectation.

"Basilisk venom or a very dark spell called fiendfyre which you only learn about in Seventh Year…"

"Wait, you mean that i have to stab it with a basilisk fang?"

She nodded. "But you have to be very careful Harry. It is a dangerous object to carry around and will arouse suspicion should the news reach Voldemort's ears of you moving around with it."

She stiffened in surprise when she found herself engulfed in a hug.

"Thanks Iris, it would have taken me a lot of time to figure out that vital information by myself."

"Harry, you don't have to this alone and i'm sure that Ron and Hermione wouldn't allow you to hunt those dangerous objects alone. You three have been through so much together. I can fully understand why this job was entrusted to you alone by Dumbledore."

Harry pulled out of the hug wanting to protest only for a small index finger to be pressed firmly against his lips silencing him.

"By this time next year you will be the number one target of voldemort Harry. The Ministry and this school is going to fall to the Death Eaters…"

Harry's face became a mask filled with dread.

"Surely you can predict this Harry. Some of the highest Ministry Personnel was being targeted this year. The murder of Amelia Bones was another blow to our side.."

"The Hogwarts Professors won't allow…."

Harry paused from continuing his passionate speech when Iris began to laugh.

"They won't have a choice in the matter Harry. If Voldemort gets his hand on the Ministry, he will enforce his will on the masses. His cruelty will be much worse than the last time he was in power with no one to challenge him."

…

"So how is Mystic Falls?" Harry asked as they walked headed to the Castle. The harsh reality that her sister revealed had left him deeply unsettled that he needed to do or say anything to forget about it.

"Mystic Falls, how shall i put it." Iris said with a thoughtful expression on her face. "It's a boring town which attracts the supernatural element namely vampires."

Harry stopped only for his sister to reciprocate his movement.

"Vampires?!"

"Believe me i was surprised too when i read the papers of sudden disappearances of people. I imagined it to be coincidence at first but then i saw a bite mark on the neck of a douchebag History teacher named Tanner…"

"And you are not concerned about your life…"

"Harry, vampires are the least of my worries. The key is to stay in huge crowds, not to invite anyone suspicious and ingest vervain should they try to suck you dry." Iris replied calmly but Harry expression wasn't calm at all.

"You are forgetting that they can literally snap your neck before you can even blink or i don't know rip your heart straight out of your chest!"

"Yes, vampires have a tendency to that when provoked, but name me one place where it's safe in this world Harry and i will gladly go."

No response came.

"This mission you are embarking on will probably get you captured and killed. There i no telling when it would last, it will probably take years Harry. Your friend's parents and cousins will most likely be taken and tortured for your whereabouts. They will either press on and let them be killed or they will betray you…"

"Ok stop stop!"

Harry began to walk as the previous fear that was momentarily forgotten return to the surface.

"I don't mean to scare you Harry but merely prepare you to the possibilities since we are at war."

Harry sighed deeply. "I know."

"So will you be joining me on the quest?"

Iris withheld her reply when she saw an enraged expression on Ron's face who was standing with a curious looking Hermione at the double door entrance. "I highly doubt that you and your friends would approve of my much darker side Harry."

…

"So what did your sister want?" Ron asked rudely when the girl passed them headed for the double doors that led to a corridor.

"Ron!" Hermione reprimanded him sharply before turning to face Harry who had a small frown on his face.

"Let's go somewhere private."

Harry began to walk his mind fixed on the Room Of Requirement.

"So what did you want to talk about Harry?" Hermione immediately asked the moment the Room sealed itself. It had three small couches that surrounded a small coffee table. After taking their seats, Harry told them everything that Iris told them.

"Wow, she's already thought of everything ahead of time." Hermione complimented deeply impressed.

"Slytherins." Ron muttered.

"Oh please Ron, the reason you are not happy about her contributions is because she flat out refused to go to the Yule Ball with you because she regarded you as an immature imbecile for actually believing that Harry was powerful enough to trick the Goblet which was created centuries ago."

His face turned red at the reminder of that humiliating refusal that had most of the Slytherins and his twin brothers laughing raucously at him.

"This is good Harry." She proceeded on. "We finally know what can destroy a horcrux, all we have to do is head down the Chamber Of Secrets and get ourselves a few basilisk fangs."

"Is she coming with us?" Ron asked but they all could detect a suppressed anger in his tone.

"No Ron, she won't be joining us but she said that she would help us from time to time should we encounter some difficulties along the way."

"We have hermione for that…"

"Ron, you really need to change your view about Iris, she is more capable and skilled than i am."


	3. The Secret is Out

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and The Vampire Diaries**_

Elena was walking towards her car after leaving the grill and pulled out her cellphone which had begun to vibrate from her jacket pocket. There was no caller i.d which confused her but she answered it nonetheless

"Hello?"

" _Hello Elena?"_ the voice had a deep quality to it.

"Hey who is this?" Elena pulled out her car keys to unlock Jenna's car. Hers had been involved in an accident when she drove away from Stefan's house in anger and hurt when she learned the truth of Katherine looking exactly like her.

Her hand froze at the next sentence that came from the other end.

" _You hit me with your car, is that a new one?"_

Elena turned around slowly to locate the source of that voice and saw a man wearing a hoodie ascending the stairs outside of the grill which connected with the store room.

" _You got away from me, you won't next time."_

She quickly unlocked the driver side of the car before quickly getting inside, ignite the engine and then drove off.

…

"Why me? What does he want with me? And..and if he is trying to kill me, then why call first? Elena rumbled with worry etched on her face as she remained seated on the Salvatore's couch.

"It's because we are predators Elena. We hunt. We stalk. It's often as exciting as the kill." Stefan said before handing her a golden watch. It seemed very familiar to her.

"This is Jeremy's pocket watch where did you get it?" Elena asked.

"I took it from Damon, who took it from Logan who must have taken it from you." Stefan replied.

Elena opened it but instead of seeing the hands and the dial, it had been replaced with a compass.

"What happened to it?" She asked looking at it.

"Well it's not just ... a watch, its a sort of compass, but it points to vampires." When he finished replying, the compass started to flicker in every direction and then stopped when it pointed directly at him.

"Why did my father have it?" She asked.

"The Gilberts were one of the Founding Families and back in 1864 they were among those who sought to eradicate vampires. The compass was used to find us." Stefan replied.

"Did you know them?" Elena asked trying to process the fact that her family knew of vampires.

"Yes." Stefan replied, "i want you to keep this. That way you will know if you are ever in danger."

…

"Harry did you and friends escape safely?" Iris asked as she stared at her brother through the two way mirror that she had Remus replicate for her from the original one that Sirius had given to Harry. She had been worried sick about her brother when the Death Eaters struck at Fleur and Bill's wedding. She had fought the throngs of the guests to reach for her portkey that had been spelled to take her back to Mystic Falls.

" _Yes Iris, we are fine. We are lying low at Grimmauld Place, how about you? Are you safe?"_ Came Harry's reply.

"Yes Harry i am safe and sound back at my apartment in Mystic Falls, since you are staying at Grimmauld place, you might as well get rid of the locket." Iris said.

" _Is that all you care about?!"_ Ron shouted from the background _. "My family might still be in danger back at the Burrow, we need to go back!"_

" _Ron we have already talked about this! Going back will be suicide!"_ Hermione shrieked.

" _Hermione is right Ron, we can't go back."_ Harry said before Ron could give a nasty retort. _"I'm sure that they are fine, the Order is there."_

This is what Iris had been dreading. The constant danger that they were all in. It wouldn't be long now before the Ministry labeled them as enemies of the state and begin to hunt them down now that it had fallen in Voldemort's grasp.

"I have to go Harry, there is someone at the door. Please, just get rid of the locket."

Harry nodded before his face disappeared from the mirror.

She open the door and saw two Mystic High girl students, Naomi and Esther dressed in what appeared to be seventies dresses.

"Hello Iris." they both greeted her with excited expressions on their faces. "There is this school decade dance happening in Mystic High and we were wondering if you wanted to come and join us?"

Iris blinked once in surprised. She just barely escaped with her life from a wedding ceremony were she had danced with four individuals, Krum, Bill, Fred and George. She started to hyperventilate as random thoughts of their safety passed through her mind. What if the worst had happened whilst she just hid here?

"Are you okay?"

She was quickly brought back to reality when she noticed the two blonde neighbours of here's looking at her with concern.

"Sorry, i just felt a chill for second." She replied and cleared her throat. "Let me just grab a dress and i will join you. You don't have to stay out there."

She opened the door widely whilst gesturing with her other hand for them to enter. She didn't invite them directly, a skill which she had horned over time just in case so as to not accidentally invite a vampire.

They both entered and went on to sit on her dark leather couches whilst she headed straight for her bedroom to change.

…

After dancing for at least forty minutes to the loud music iris decided to take a break from the dance floor and headed over to grab a drink from the serving table. She took a sip and turned around when she heard a male speak behind her.

"You are a new face?"

"Yes, i am new here but i am not a student of this school."

The male laughed a little. "Yes the accent gave it away, i am Alaric Saltzman the History teacher."

She took the offered hand and shook it.

"I'm Iris Potter."

The man nodded a little with a fixed smile which she realised to be fake.

"Are you visiting?" He asked.

"I'm taking a gap year, i finished my high school education back in England." she replied hiding the suspicion that was threatening to leak from her voice.

"Well then, enjoy the party." Alaric said giving a small nod before turning around to go back to the dance floor.

Weird.

The two way mirror in her jacket pocket started to buzz and she gulped the entire juice quickly before turning to look for the nearest quick exit. She quickly moved through some of the students before disappearing through the double door exit and found herself in a corridor filled with lockers. She pulled out the mirror and began to talk to her brother whilst she proceeded to walk headed East for the double doors that led to a cafeteria at the far end of the corridor.

"Harry what is it?"

They was enraged expression on her brother's face. Something had happened.

"The locket wasn't here. Kreacher told us that it was stolen by Mundungus the night he raided the house."

Iris's eyes turned into slits at that information, "We need to find him Harry…."

"I know, i already gave Kreacher the task. He is on our side now…" Harry replied.

Iris was about to reply and stopped when she opened the door. They were two people inside the cafeteria. Some guy who was stalking Elena like some predator.

Elena stabbed the guy in the palm with a pencil and he paused gasping and pulled it out of his palm before dropping it to the ground.

"Harry, i need to go." She whispered before placing the mirror back in her pocket but when she turned back to look the man, he was staring at her.

"Get out of here!" Elena shouted only for her throat to be grabbed roughly and tossed over to where Elena was standing. She hit the Coca cola vending machine roughly with her back and dropped to the ground. She started to feel dizzy.

"No! Leave her alone." Elena shouted.

The fear in Elena's voice made her act quickly. She directed her palm up and heard the vampire gasp in shock as it was sent back flying and impact the wall.

"Elena?!" A different male voice shouted.

"Stefan!" Elena replied in relief.

Iris groaned as she rose slowly to her feet using the vending machine as her balance. She began to rub her back with the other hand trying to vanish the stinging pain.

"So you are a witch." another male voice spoke.

Great, just great. Iris groaned again but this time in annoyance.


	4. Vampire Problems

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and the Vampire Diaries.**_

For the next few days Iris had to repeatedly refuse to play along to Damon Salvatore's whims. She was constantly badgered to unseal a tombstone which contained the girl of his dreams. Damon went as far as to threaten the lives of people in the town if his demands were not met much to her amusement.

"In case you didn't notice this Damon, i'm from England. I'm not really related to anyone in this town. If i didn't lift a finger to stop you from your recent killings, what makes you think that i will start now?" She asked him whilst they were seated in the grill.

Damon was thrown out for a loop.

"I will not drop the seal to release a bunch of century year old starved vampires so that they can massacre innocents in this town."

…

"The Horcrux is with Umbridge."

Iris choked on her tea when Harry called to give him an update. Apparently Kreacher had located Mundungus and brought him back to Grimmauld Place but there was a slight problem of him not being in possession of the locket.

"Umbridge's home is likely to be heavily warded so a surprise ambush will be premature which only leaves you with one option." Iris said as she looked at the three faces on her mirror.

"We need to break into the Ministry Of Magic." Harry concluded only for Ron and Hermione to glare at him as though he had lost his mind.

"You will need to kidnap three Ministry Officials with high level clearance, extract information of how they operate in their day to day to activities."

"How exactly do we do that?" Ron asked rudely

"Make use of the _imperius_ curse... Don't look at me like that you three. If you use Gryffindor tactics you will get made." She replied.

No response came as they began to digest what was said.

"What if they fight it off?" Harry asked suddenly looking unsure of his skills and turned over to look at Hermione who gone pale as ghost.

"Harry, you were the best student in your year at DADA. You are more than capable of casting that spell. If not, i can come over there and do it…"

"No that's fine sis, you are right. I can do it." Harry said.

"Just remember to call me if you need my assistance Harry." Iris replied before terminating their session

…

"Hi."

Iris had just exited from her car and was about to crossover from the parking lot to her reach her apartment only to stop when she saw a girl about 5'5" in height with brown hair, a trademark which seemed to share with here eyes. She literally came out of nowhere that Iris immediately realised that she was a vampire and before she could reply she felt a sharp blow to the back of her head and tumbled to the ground. The last thing she saw before her eyelids close was the female vampire crouching down closely to her level.

" _Iris ...iris?"_

Waking up with a groan she found herself face to face with Elena and Bonnie in a small bathroom.

"What happened?" Iris asked as she slowly rose to her feet and sat on to the edge of the tub before placing her head which was pounding in her hands and then in between her legs.

Elena moved quickly to a sink opposite the tub and opened the tap before turning around to reply, "this has something to do with the tomb and Emily's spell book. Damon said that it can be used to open the tomb."

"Why didn't i know about any of this?" Bonnie asked.

"I was trying to keep you out of it all hoping it would never come to this." Elena responded making Iris snort.

They all turned to look at her questioningly

"Witches will always find themselves being dragged into vampire problems no matter how much they try to avoid it. Its how it is."

Bonnie didn't what to make of that, she was practically new at this.

"How many are they, the vampires that kidnapped us? I only remember the female."

"They are only two." Elena replied.

The bathroom door suddenly burst open revealing a vampire whom Iris judged to be about 18 or 19 years of age. His lip curled when he noticed the tap water running before stepping over to the sink and sealing the tap shut.

"You are wasting your time, i'm not gonna help you." Bonnie said in defiance.

The vampire just sneered and stepped over towards Elena and dragged her closer to the door. "That's why she is here, motivation for you to behave."

"Really?" Iris demanded glaring at him. "Then why am i here?"

The vampire smirked a little, "the tomb spell is very powerful and so my partner and i figured that it would probably take two witches to undo the spell."

He then shoved Elena roughly out through the door and followed her before snapping it shut ignoring Bonnie's screams of letting her best friend loose.

"What are we gonna do?" She demanded of Iris looking terrified.

"As long as Elena's life is in their hands there is nothing we can do Bonnie."

Ten minutes later the door opened, "Okay you free to come out now." the male vampire said.

Iris and Bonnie stepped out of the bathroom and found themselves in a small bedroom which contained two beds. Elena was seated on one that was the furthest away from the exit door were the female vampire stood observing them.

"Keep them buttoned down, compulsion won't work. Just use violence." The female instructed the male vampire making Iris realize she was incharge of everything.

She then turned towards the door, opened it slightly and then left.

Now wasn't that interesting. It seemed that the male wasn't immune to the sunlight. Iris took a quick look at his hands to search for a lapiz lazuli ring to confirm her theory. She smirked a little when she was proven correct.

"Take a sit." The male vampire commanded pushing them towards Elena who moved slightly away to give them space to sit.

"Where are we exactly?" Iris asked

"Where no one can find you. It's a secluded spot." The vampire answered smirking arrogantly.

"So, if we scream no one will come badging through the door, that's what you are saying?" Iris pressed.

Bonnie and Elena didn't understand why she asked that question and neither did the vampire it seemed.

"We prepared for everything, the owner of this apartment and the people living in it have all been compelled to ignore what goes on in here." He replied.

"Well that's good to know because i am dying to pay you back for the vicious blow from last night."

The vampire chuckled in amusement it seemed only to scream a few seconds later in surprise when the door burst wide open. He remained rooted at the spot no matter how much he tried to run as the blaze of the sun consumed him. A few minutes later a rotting corpse dropped to the ground.

"Or my God!" Elena shouted her eyes threatening to pop out of her sockets. Bonnie who had intended to use water in a small glass to ignite a flame on the vampire to give them a couple of seconds to escape only gaped at Iris in shock.

"You just killed him."

Iris gave Elena a slit grin, "i have never been a fan of being told what to do by people with ulterior motives up their sleeves."

A vampire suddenly zoomed inside the house.

"Elena…Bonnie, What happened?" Stefan spoke.

…

"We got the horcrux from Umbridge." Harry spoke excitedly with Hermione and Ron nodding at the background.

"That's good news little bro, i knew you could it, so did you destroy it or was the honour given to our kind friend Kreacher?" She asked.

"No i did it." Harry replied. "We are now only left with snake, the cup, and the diadem."

She nodded as Harry made down a small list suppressing the urge to tell him about the one lodged in his scar.

" _Isn't there another way of removing without having to sacrifice my brother?_ She remembered asking Grindelwald back at his prison. She had been so terrified of losing her last family member that she had been willing to go down through many roads not travelled by sane men just to find a solution.

" _Your brother will survive this if that's what you worried about. Voldemort in his own foolishness used his blood, your mother's sacrifice to regenerate a body for himself. He already condemned himself…"_

" _What do you mean, i don't understand?"_ Iris asked

" _It will take a while to explain about the magic of love… all you need to know is that Voldemort made a grave error when he used Lily's protection as a means to his return. It seems clever at first, taking the blood of someone whom he couldn't touch without risking to suffer complete agony but in reality, it just proves how idiotic he is. He doesn't understand at all how the power of love woks."_

" _I'm still lost here."_

 _Grindelwald sighed in annoyance, "what exactly do they teach you at school nowadays?"_

" _Clearly not much, if you had seen some of our DADA teachers i'm sure you would have been very disappointed in Dumbledore's leadership style." Iris replied and waited patiently for the explanation._

 _Grindelwald cleared his throat and stood up before stepping over to stand inches away from the bars. "It works like this…"_

"Iris hellooo."

She snapped out of her thoughts. "Sorry Harry, i got lost in my thoughts for a second there."

"Look its fine, its almost late." Harry said giving a huge sigh. He was clearly tired.

"We will resume tomorrow then brother. Goodnight."

 _ **Animeromance1972 - Iris is Harry's older sister in this story.**_

 _ **NatalieLynn - thank you**_

 _ **Pattou59 - thank you and here is more**_


	5. A close call

_**Thank you for the reviews.**_

* * *

Iris moved back and forth looking at the huge map of Britain which she had placed on the wall. Orange pins pinpointing the exact locations were horcruxes had been found were strategically placed whilst the blue ones were placed on other places she assumed to be the locations.

The cave and the Gaunt shake were places that were extremely important to him hence the level of magical protection surrounding the the objects, but the diary? Entrusting it to Lucius who only lived to serve his own interest was a large miscalculation on his part. He should have handed it to someone like Bellatrix a devout follower who practically worshiped the ground he walked on, or did he?

She paused, her eyes widening at that thought. If he gave it to her, where would she hide it? At her home? That seemed highly likely. Either that or Gringotts and if not those places then where? These two places were not easy to break into and if she were to get caught, it wouldn't be pleasant. Harry would immediately surrender.

She needed to come up with a master plan.

…

"Ron did what?" Iris's eyes blazed with fury as she stared at Hermione through their communication device. This was no mission for untrained teenagers barely out of school. Being held up in the same house for months with literary no clue as to what to do but listen to the news of innocent witches and wizards being killed or else sent to Azkaban for no crime other than the status of their blood was enough take a toll on anyone.

Hermione saw to it that her parents would be out of reach by erasing their memories and changing their names. Now they were out of the country with new identities. The Weasleys were capable fighters and wouldn't stand aside whilst others risked their lives so that they could live but the problem now was that they had many children who could be leveraged against them especially young Ginny who was back at Hogwarts being monitored constantly under the watchful eye of Dumbledore's murder. Severus Snape.

That alone was enough to drive Ron made and lose his temper, but to tell Harry that he wasn't aware of his plight and so couldn't be driven to care enough because he didn't know how it felt since his parents are both deceased. That was crossing the line. Iris understood why he wasn't with Hermione in the background but outside trying to put a lead against his temper.

"So he just left? Does he even understand the gravity of the situation? You three are like a well oiled machine that if one you leaves you could barely function."

Hermione looked miserable with dark circles under her red puffy eyes indicating that she had been crying.

"I don't know what to do Iris. i've never felt so helpless before and the fact that Harry doesn't seem to have a plan…"

She knew what was left unsaid and she sighed deeply. Dumbledore had really messed up for the worst this time. He should have thoroughly explained what this mission would cost.

"I'm coming over there."

Hermione blinked in shock.

"I promised to stay away i know, but you two need me more now than ever. I think i might have a few ideas were the other horcrux is but the problem is the level of protection placed on it. It's going to take all three of us to dismantle."

Hermione was about to reply only to be stop by a hand gesture.

"There is someone knocking at the door...we will reconvene later." Hermione's face disappeared from the mirror before Iris placed it into her jacket pocket.

"Coming." She moved towards the door and opened it.

Stefan stood outside with his hands in his pockets. "Hi, we haven't had the pleasure to actually meet, i'm Stefan"

Iris observed him silently not really caring about his polite greeting. He wanted something that only a witch could give him and she wasn't really in the mood.

He cleared his throat at the blank stare that he received. He wasn't really accustomed to that kind of behaviour. Usually witches would dish out threats and tell him straight out that they didn't conduct their business with his kind.

"I was wondering if we could talk."

Her eyes narrowed slightly, "do you have a destination in mind because i'm not going to invite inside. You will have me at a considerable disadvantage and i would rather be in control in my own house."

"Thats understandable and i commend you for taking such precautions and in answer to your question, yes i do have a destination in mind." Stefan answered.

…

They moved up the porch of a house in silence before stopping at the front door. Stefan knocked three times and waited for someone to come to the door. A few seconds later, a woman in her early sixties with cocoa brown skin, curly long hair and almond brown eyes opened the door and greeted Stefan before turning to look at Iris. Her gaze remained fixed for a few seconds before her eyes widened slightly in shock and then resorting to their normal state.

Strange. Stefan didn't tell her on the way that they were going to meet a wiccan witch. She could discern that she was powerful from the way she looked at her. Her connection to the spirits was strong.

"I am Iris Potter, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Her eyes were now threatening to drop out giving Iris all the information she needed. This woman knew all about her and her kind.

"Please come in."

Stefan gestured with his hand for her to enter first and she did whilst he followed closely by. They were led to the living room were Bonnie and Elena were seated closely together in couch.

After greetings were done with they all sat down and turn their gazes to Stefan.

"So what do we do now?" Elena asked

Stefan's expression became serious and he told them that they needed to stay holed up in the house for their own safety, something which didn't bode well for Iris who needed to go to his brother.

"A prisoner, in my own home?" Sheila asked with tiny amusement, "i don't think so."

"I can't protect you if leave the house."

This isn't what she had came here for.

"We need to let him have Katherine back." Elena said. "He is not gonna stop until he gets her back, perhaps if we help him that ends it."

Iris chuckled realising what they needed from her, and if they expected her to just get along with this ridiculous plan just because Elena Gilbert says so they were in for a rude awakening.

"I have had this tedious conversation many times with your brother Stefan and like with him before my reply is no." She said.

"What other choice do we have?" Elena asked.

"That's my final decision and i am not sorry for making it either." She then rose up from her seat whilst the others gazed at her in shock. "You could have just told me this back at my house Stefan and saved us all the trouble.."

"Don't you understand, Damon is gonna keep killing innocent people if…" Elena began only to be cut off.

"Oh i do understand your predicament, but i also know that they is a secret council that deals with this kind of problem and if you truly wanted to stop this you would have reported him immediately." Iris leveled her with a hard glare

Elena gasped in horror at that cruel statement.

"I'm not gonna open a century year old tomb to release a bunch of ravenous vampires to massacre people in this town just so i can cater to the whims of a love struck fool. Not only is that idiotic but it's also disrespectful to the witch who sealed it in the first place." This was said glancing back and forth twice at Bonnie and Sheila.

She then turned to leave.

"What if we destroyed the rest?" Elena asked rising also to her feet.

Iris slowly turned to give her an icy look making her take a step back and a second later Stefan was standing in front of her, shielding her.

"And would you be the one taking their lives Elena?"

"I will do it?" Stefan said gruffly.

"I wasn't asking you Salvatore." Sheila and Bonnie had also now stood up and moved over to them to stop a fight that they suspected was about to brew.

"It seems to me that you have a certain hold on these people Elena. They would immediately jump to your aid and it makes me wonder if you would do the same for them. So i ask again, will you be the one taking their lives."

"Why does that even matter?" Stefan the white knight asked but Iris could see it clearly in his eyes that he understood what she was attempting to do. If she were to open the tomb they all needed to get their hands dirty. Elena and Bonnie were still innocent and so they couldn't even fathom the consequences of taking the lives of those that weren't an immediate threat. It was a heavy burden that would keep you up at night as the guilt weighs in in sudden realisation of what you had done. It was an ultimate disconnect from humanity which left you an outsider as Dexter put it. She who had killed understood the feeling and she wouldn't be persuaded to do so by a 17 year old selfish girl.

"Witches being pulled down by vampire problems as much as we try to stay out of it." Sheila said looking at the girl with certain level of respect before turning to glare at Stefan. "I will open the tomb, but the rest have to be destroyed with fire."

Wow, it seems that even the old witch was hooked to Elena like the rest of them.

"That's you choice to make i suppose, but i want no part of it. Goodbye."

 _ **...**_

"Hermione, i was thinking of heading over to Godric's Hollow." Harry said after they had finished eating a delicious meal courtesy of Kreacher.

Hermione only looked at her with with fright.

"Perhaps Dumbledore left Godric's sword hidden there." He reason quickly.

"And why would Dumbledore leave the most powerful sword like that out in the open were Voldemort would most likely put defences in place in case you decided to show up Harry."

Iris who had just appeared silently found herself engulfed in a two way hug.

"Iris you are here!" Harry shouted happily whilst Hermione sobbed.

"I suppose this means that you are happy to see me despite my more eccentric tendencies?" She laughed lightly.

"Trust me when i say this sis, we need more of your craziness if we are to win this war. I finally understand what you meant when you said it was no easy task. Ron…" Harry stopped from saying what he wanted as he slowly pulled himself away from the hug with pain etched on his face.

She didn't pursue the subject as she could see that it was painful topic.

"So godric's Hollow huh?" She said after Hermione had pulled out of the hug.

Harry looked a little lost making Iris smile a little.

"I understand your desire to go there Harry and i highly doubt that it involves Dumbledore. We never actually got the chance to see our parents graves and say our goodbyes did we?"

Understanding dawned in on Hermione and she silently left the room to give them privacy

"I just want to see them, i.."

"I understand Harry and i am sure that Dumbledore would have understood either but i highly doubt that he would have approved of this and If i was in Voldemort's shoes i would have highly expected this from you and lay in wait in ambush. You are being pressed from all kinds of directions and left with little breathing room and he knows this Harry. The only place where you can find solace is your family." Iris said softly.

Harry didn't respond. Her sister had a point and to be honest it scared him to no end that she could think like him at times. Were all The Slytherins wired to function that way?

"If we are to this Harry we can't force Hermione to go with us, she has to come willingly. I would rather not have her captured and killed." Iris told him looking serious.

Harry nodded in agreement her heart racing at the cold reality of those words. Her sister was offering to go with him at the high risk of being captured with him. She was okay of dying for him and vice versa.

…

As like always Hermione refused to be left behind.

"We can't go as ourselves since we are high profile targets, that means polyjuice potion. Hermione?" Iris asked.

"Already have it in stock." She replied and pulled it out of her magically extended handbag.

"We also need to put on a complete set of funeral dress clothing for the ruse to work. Nothing must stand out which means that we also need a weeping potion. We have to be convincing."

Hermione jotted down everything her eyes widening at the sheer depth of her resourcefulness. Harry just shook his head sitting across them. It's no wonder Dumbledore wanted her in the order.

"We also need to do a small research of muggles who were buried at that site, we can't just randomly pick a grave and mourn. No. We can't leave anything to chance."

"Done." Hermione said before going through the list again. "This is a very long list."

"There is no such thing as a perfect plan Hermione, but fortune favors the prepared mind. We have to be prepared for anything and act accordingly."

After a week of preparations and rehearsals it was time to go.

 _ **Godric's Hollow**_

A Datsun 510 bandwagon pulled into the huge gates and passed by the many houses before pulling off the road when it reached a gate which led to the burial sight

A male dressed in a complete formal attire exited the driver's side and went around to the passenger's side to open the door for a female with blonde hair to step out of the car taking her hand. She seemed to be sniffing silently rubbing her eyes with a damp cloth making the male rub her back a little in comfort. He then went on to open the back door and another female with black hair stepped out before going to the boot and opening it to retrieve a couple of flowers.

"We should keep going." He said softly and gave them each a flower to hold before gently placing two hands behind their back and leading them straight through the gate. They strolled through the grave stones and finally reached the one with carving which read Mcdonald Griffith. The woman placed their flowers on the grave before dissolving into tears that some of the passersby actually felt pity for them as the male tried to console the females.

After a few minutes the male left the females to their goodbye speeches and moved randomly amongst the gravestones stopping here and there to say a few words.

"It's time we left Richard."

The male turned around to see the two females looking at him and he nodded once before turning to look towards the gate to lead the way.

"Someone is watching us." One of the two females said.

They paused and looked to the bushes about fifteen feet away from them and noticed indeed that they was someone observing them. She appeared to be an old lady and Harry proceeded on to move quickly deciding to meet her.

"Be careful Richard, appearances can be deceiving. We need to stay alert." The female with the black hair muttered cautiously as she and her other companion tried to keep up with his long strides

"Can we help you?" Harry asked the moment he was in reach. The female didn't reply immediately but merely observed him.

"Harry Potter?" She rasped still gazing at him.

The female with black hair swallowed her surprise but the same couldn't be said for the other two. How had she known about him? They had put on a convincing act that would have fooled even Dumbledore, she was sure of it. But then how had she detected the facade.

As questions ran through her mind she caught a whiff off her scent and stopped herself from taking a step back. She reeked of rotten eggs, just what was going on here?

"Yes i am him."

The girl felt the urge to kick him sharply in the shins, just what exactly was he playing it. This isn't what they discussed back at Grimmauld place. She could see that the girl with blonde hair besides her was probably thinking the same thing. You just don't give out your name to strangers especially the ones who are gifted with magic when you are the country's most wanted man.

"Come."

The old lady turned around and began to walk.

"I don't know about this Harry." The blonde voiced her concern looking terrified at the woman who was just about the cross the road to other side.

"Perhaps she has information about the Horcrux from Dumbledore Hermione…" He said before following her

"That is highly unlikely Harry and would you please do us all a favor and not mention that word out in the open, someone might hear you." the black haired female that turned out to be Iris spoke

Iris pulled out her wand and held it behind her back before motioning for Hermione to the same just in case. She did and they both followed Harry and the old lady in silence.

Harry kept asking questions but didn't receive any reply. They finally reached a house which was too quiet inside for Iris's liking. The lady opened the door before entering and they all followed her inside. The stench of rotten eggs was way worse inside the house.

How could she live like this? Iris asked herself as she forcefully swallowed the bile that was threatening to spill out.

"Do you have a message for me?" Harry asked for the sixth time only for the old lady to point upstairs with her wrinkled old index finger.

As Harry was about to head upstairs they followed him only to stop when the lady spoke again.

"Alone."

"It's fine guys, i will be fine?" Harry said as they all began to insist to accompany them.

A few seconds they watched in silence as Harry and the old lady moved up the stairs.

"Am i the only one who suspect that something is terribly wrong with this lady, i mean take a look at this house. The stench alone is enough to send anyone to a quick visit to the hospital." Iris said looking around. It was filthy. The room they were standing in had books all over the floor, the walls were dirty and she could here the sound of flies coming from the slightly opened which she assumed to be the kitchen.

"I agree." Hermione stattured shaking with fright. "It smells as if something died from there."

Iris's eyes widened in fear at what Hermione had said. How could she been so stupid as to not guess what the stench was. It was so obvious, she'd literally seen the American Detective series who discovered corpses of murder victims which stunk badly of rotten eggs.

"It's a trap Hermione!" She said quickly as she dashed for the stairs. "The lady has been dead for months, she's being possessed."

Hermione gasped in horror at that declaration before following her quickly. They was a struggle upstairs. Something large and heavy dropped to the ground.

"Harry!" They both shouted as they reached for the bedroom door which was locked from the inside.

" _Alohomora!"_

The sight in front of them was enough to terrify them to stop in their tracks. Harry was bound by a large, green snake, roughly twelve feet long and as thick as a man's thigh.

Nagini. Her brother had told her once what the snake looked like but imagining it and seeing it in action wasn't the same.

"He is coming! He knows we are here!" Harry whispered fighting for his breath which was being squeezed out.

They were quickly pulled out of their stupor and quickly entered the room shutting the door and moved away from each other in opposite directions with their backs placed firmly on the walls behind them as the snake tried to strike at them crushing Harry at the same time.

Iris raised her wand pointedly at the snake the moment it drew back so as to strike again and when it did she shouted a spell aiming for its large opened mouth

" _Avada kedavra!"_

"Noo!" a cold high voice shouted in fury from down stairs. Voldemort had arrived.

"Hermione quick, get rid of the snake."

Before Hermione could even comprehend what was said, the door opened with a loud bang but Iris was prepared.

A jet of fire erupted from her wand making the dark lord scream but a second later the fire shifted into daggers that were sent back at her. Moving her wand with a sweeping movement to her right whilst she took steps back, the daggers where transfigured into eagles which were sent straight at voldemort who had appeared at the doorway. A killing curse was sent through her way but one of the eagles swallowed it and burst into flames.

The rest of the eagles vanished into nothing and before voldemort could cast another killing curse, Iris felt her self vanish from the room. Someone had grabbed her leg, probably Hermione and almost two minutes later she finally dropped to the ground. Quickly standing up trying to fight the dizziness that she felt, she realized that they were in a forest. Looking down she saw Hermione holding a sleeping Harry who kept convulsing as though he was having a terrible nightmare.

"What's wrong with him?!" She demanded as she quickly knelt down placing both hands on the sides of his face.

"I don't know." Hermione said frantically not knowing what to do.

"I don't know either. Could you put up protections while i try to hold him down?" She asked white in the face with fear. What was going on?


	6. Captured

_**thank you all for the reviews.**_

 _ **RebelliousOne - No, Harry wasn't hit with the killing curse but Nagini was and she died along with The horcrux.**_

 _ **Natalielynn - Yes Nagini died. Voldemort hadn't placed any protection on her yet since he didn't realize that his horcruxes were in peril. He also didn't know that Iris had joined his brother which would have put him on high alert given her unpredictability.**_

 _ **dghg - i intend for Iris to end up with Klaus.**_

Bonnie stared at the tombstone which had her grandmother's name carved on it with anger and pain filled eyes. It was her fault and the Salvatore brothers for agreeing to to unseal the tomb. She should have listened to Iris and not given in to the whims of Damon, it had been all for nothing in the end. Katherine was never inside the tomb and the vampires that had been sealed inside for over a century were now out to reek havoc onto the population. She wasn't equipped to deal with them all and so she needed the help another witch.

With her mind made up, Bonnie left the cemetery and got into her car with her mind solely focused on meeting Iris. she needed to convince her to help with the situation.

…

Slamming the brakes of her car, she banged the door shut after exiting the car and ran towards her apartment. After climbing a flight of stairs she finally reached her door and began to knock incessantly.

"Iris! Open the door, we need to talk!"

She stopped and took a step back in frustration before looking quickly both sides of the corridor. When she saw that no one was there, she raised her palm pointedly towards the door knob and closed her eyes to mutter an incantation. A second later, there was a clicking sound indicating that the door was unlocked and she quickly grabbed the knob, turned it before pushing the door inside.

Bonnie entered the room before quickly closing the door. It was clean inside, not a single object was out of place. Bonnie ignored the guilt she felt for invading her privacy and proceeded to move through the living room looking at the volumes of books stacked on the shelves. None of them were grimoires she realised which was smart. She then reached a door which led to her bedroom before raising her hand to grab hold of the knob. Taking a deep breath, she open it and entered.

Bonnie looked around in disappointment. Iris wasn't there. There wasn't even a sign to indicate where she had went. There were only photos of her and her friends dressed in school uniforms besides her bed. She crossed over to her bedroom mirror drawer and began to open the drawers, rummaging inside them searching for something, anything that would help to find her.

She pulled out an expensive golden box before sitting on the bed. She a gift card inside when she opened the lid which read;

 _ **To my precious goddaughter**_

 _ **I know that nothing can ever make up for the years we spent apart from each other**_

 _ **But i hope this gift proves how much i love you Iris.**_

 _ **From Your Godfather**_

 _ **Sirius Black**_

Pulling up the letter, Bonnie gasped in shock when she saw the gift that was lying inside. It was

a large blue heart-shaped diamond surrounded by smaller white diamonds and hung on an 18 inch diamond laden chain. The first thought that came to her mind was titanic.

Shamelessly, Bonnie pulled out the necklace with shaking hands. She could tell that it was real with an estimated cost of $20 million dollars. Before she could even contemplate just how wealthy Iris was, the necklace suddenly circled its way around her hand and Bonnie felt herself being pulled away from the apartment. In panic, she tried to untighten it but it wouldn't give all the while she was being swerved from left to right. All she could see was a bright light and after about two five minutes, she impacted on solid ground with the balls of her feet before losing balance and toppling over to the floor.

With a groan, Bonnie rose from the ground slowly. She was no longer in Iris's apartment but in another house nonetheless. The neckless she had been trying to remove tirelessly from her hand now lay innocently on the floor.

"Where am i?" She asked no one in particular as she turned around to look observe her surroundings. The room was painted green. She blinked and rubbed her eyes twice when she saw pictures in frames on the wall with students dressed in uniforms waving at her.

It was a joke right?

Bonnie moved closer to the pictures and began to panic. It was real.

Quickly turning around, she ran towards the door and pulled it open. Exiting the room into the corridor she began to walk fast searching for the nearest exit only to knock down an umbrella stand which triggered certain events.

A large portrait on the wall with an old woman in a black cap began to scream;

" _Filth! Scum! By-products of dirt and vileness! Half-breeds, mutants, freaks, begone from this place! How dare you befoul the house of my fathers-_ "

Bonnie's eyes threatened to pop out of her sockets as she stared at the woman that spoke before screaming when she saw an angry ugly creature running towards her.

" _Get out of my mistresse's house!"_

She needed no telling further and quickly descended down the stairs all the while wondering who the hell Iris was and what connection she had with these..

Finally she reached a door, opened it and exited. Finally she was outside the house but another problem now arose she noticed. She was no longer in Mystic Falls and if she had to give an educated guess, she was now in England and it was dark probably 19:56 P.M.

Bonnie walked down the stairs and the moment both her feet touched the ground, an amber jet light struck her in the chest and she toppled to the ground.

…

Three figures appeared in the living room of Grimauld Place.

"Bloody Hell! Hermione, can you please take care of the portrait?" Iris said when she heard the screeching through the walls.

Hermione gave a quick nod and ran disappearing from the room living Iris with Harry who hadn't woken up in two days.

"Okay Harry, lets take you up to my room."

She waved her wand conjuring a stretcher before positioning Harry onto it and floated him towards the stairs.

"Iris, you should come and see this." Hermione called moments later after she had shut Walburga up.

"Almost there." Climbing the stairs with Harry infront she saw hermione standing just outside her room holding her necklace. How had that gotten there when she clearly left it back in her apartment in Mystic Falls.

"Did it malfunction and appeared here by itself?" Hermione asked curiously moving aside to allow her to manouvre Harry into her room.

"No Hermione." Iris said the moment Harry was on the bed. "I admit that i didn't protect it carefully , but it was enchanted to apparate in a matter of seconds assuming that you kept holding on to it."

"Then that means…" Hermione paused.

"KREACHER!"

The house elf appeared infront of Iris and gave a slight bow, "Mistress called for Kreacher."

"Yes kreacher i did call to ask you an important question." Iris said. "Has anyone been in this house?"

"Yes Mistress, some bratty girl…"

"This girl, what exatcly did she look like?" Iris interrupted her feeling dread slip into her mind.

"Ugly, with large eyes which are round and almond-shaped which are olive green in coloring…" Kreacher said snidely.

"Thank you Kreacher, i know exactly who she is." Iris raised a hand stopping the rude elf who in turn nodded in satisfaction.

"Where did she go?"

"Kreacher chased her out of the house…"

Iris was horrified. There was only one way to leave the house but if one couldn't apparate and reach the base of the stairs they risk alerting the Death Eaters.

Oh My God.

"Damit Bonnie!" She screamed making both Hermoine and Kreacher jump and in turn making Walburga's portrait screech again.

This was a disaster.

 _ **"what do you think?"**_


	7. Plot

One minute Bonnie had been stunned by a red beam only to wake up on the floor of a very large house in the presence of a tired looking blonde haired man standing with his eyes fixed on her form. He was dressed elegantly in black robes and besides him stood a boy who resembled him.

"Who are you!?" Bonnie turned her face towards the person who spoke.

A tall dark woman with long, thick shiny dark hair, thin lips, heavily-lidded eyes with long eyelashes, and a strong jaw. She had the classic 'great good looks' and an arrogant demeanor.

Bonnie jutted her chin stubbornly not intending to reply which she immediately regretted as pain consumed her. It was so intense, so all-consuming, that she no longer knew where she was... white-hot knives were piercing every inch of her skin, her head was surely going to burst with pain; she was screaming more loudly than she'd ever screamed in her life and then it stopped.

She sucked in huge breaths.

"I asked you a question?!" The woman shrieked making the blonde boy flinch and look aside

"B...Bonnie….Benn-Bennett-t." She stuttered in fear.

"Oh so you are a muggleborn? Such a waste of time." The woman snapped before turning to look at the blonde boy. "Draco, go and call Greyback outside. Tell him that he can go ahead and dispose of this filth."

"I-ris." Bonnie muttered making everyone stare down at her.

"You know Iris Potter?" The female demanded narrowing her eyes slightly. "The dark lord would want a word with the girl. Where is she?"

Bonnie who was still recovering from the spasms of being tortured opened her mouth to reply but her slow pace only served to make the woman more angrier and she found herself being subjected yet again to the same torture curse.

…

After what Bonnie wrongly assumed to be hours of being tortured and revealing nothing she found herself being roughly tossed into a cellar which inhabited other prisoners inside.

"Here, let me help." A girl with straggly, waist-length, dirty blonde hair, very pale eyebrows, and protuberant eyes that gave her a permanently surprised look spoke as she helped Bonnie to her feet and led her further away from the bars. Seeing that she couldn't stand due to convulsions she helped her sit down on the ground.

"I've never seen you before, what's your name?" The girl asked.

"B-b-bonnie." She sighed tiredly.

"I'm Luna, and that's Garrick Ollivander, Dean Thomas and Griphook." The girl said pointing out at the other prisoners who all looked tired.

Bonnie didn't have the strength left to scream at the creature named Griphook and resorted to the next best thing.

Faint.

"Never seen a goblin before, how odd." Luna said as she looked at her cell mates.

…

Harry woke up screaming.

"Harry! Harry!" Iris and Hermione were trying to hold him down on the bed.

"Harry you are safe! Its fine!" Iris shouted staring worriedly at his brother.

"No it's not fine Iris." Harry whispered after he had calmed down. "The wiccan witch, Bonnie….she's being interrogated by Voldemort…"

Iris froze for a moment with fear. This wasn't good news. It wouldn't be long before the dark lord discovers that she wasn't a witch and killed her himself. Muggles and wiccans fell into the same rank as undesirables to him.

"It won't be long before he discovers this place…"

"That's not how the fidelius charm works Harry." Iris said. "The moment Bonnie left the house her knowledge of its location also disappeared along with it…"

"This is my fault...i shouldn't have left the necklace lying around where anyone could find it.."

"You couldn't have know that she would find it though Iris." Hermione said trying to ease off some of her guilt. "Besides it was your emergency portkey incase you needed a quick getaway. Where else could you have hidden it?"

Iris got up from the bed and began to pace back and forth.

"Harry, do you know where she was being held?"

Her brother blinked for a moment before replying. "I don't know, a dungeon of some kind along with Ollivander."

"Did you see anyone else besides her and Ollivander Harry?" Iris pressed.

"I'm sorry but no." Harry replied.

"This is bad, she got herself involved in a war that doesn't concern her at all. If Voldemort finds out about my hideout in Mystic Falls… i fear what he might do."

It became silent for a minute before Harry spoke.

"What happened back at Godric's Hollow?"

"Well as i had originally suspected, it turned out to be a trap Harry. Bathilda Bagshot as we previously discovered to be her name was dead, probably a few weeks before we found her judging by the stench protruding from her house. Her body as it turned out was being inhabited by nagini. Long story short, we fought and nagini died before we escaped."

"But how did nagini discover out who we were considering the fact that we were polyjuiced?" Hermione asked whilst Harry just gaped att what her sister said about nagini being dead which meant that another horcrux had been destroyed.

Did Voldemort suspect it, because if he did that meant that he had all the time he needs to move the other remaining ones to new hiding spots.

"I have no idea how Nagini spotted us Hermione." Iris said.

If Harry had bothered to observe her sister he could have detected a slight tone change in her reply indicating that she knew the exact reason of how nagini found them.

"Do you think he knows about our mission?" He asked looking panicked. "If Nagini is dead that means…"

"No Harry, he doesn't suspect a thing." Iris quickly cut him off.

"How can you know that Iris?" Hermione asked her eyes wide in realisation of what Harry was implying.

"Well for starters Hermione, if he did know about your secret mission, Harry would have seen him rage in his mind and then set off to seek the hideout locations of the other horcruxes. Don't forget that in his own arrogance and superiority he thinks that he is the only one who knows about them." Iris said calmly.

"How can you be sure. Maybe he hid the memory from me." Harry said.

"Harry, is Voldemort's most loyal followers know nothing about them, do you really think that…"

"Regulus knew about them." Harry spoke his temper rising at her sister's blase attitude. She always did this back at Hogwarts. She had been skeptical at his accusations of Snape being the culprit trying to steal the sorcerer's stone claiming that if he indeed wanted to steal it he wouldn't be so obvious about it. She had been right at that time but in the end it turned out that he was indeed in the same league with Voldemort when he killed Dumbledore.

"Harry, Regulus only knew of them because Voldemort underestimated Kreacher's magic. Are you already forgetting what Dumbledore taught you before he passed on."

His rage only peaked and he closed his eyes only to see himself staring at Lucius.

" _I am sending my Death Eaters to Mystic Falls to capture Iris, if i am to capture Harry Potter i will need to use her sister as a bargaining chip."_ He hissed softly.

" _My Lord, please allow me to accompany the Death Eaters…."_

" _Silence Bella." He gave the woman a cold look making her take a step back. "Have i not told you not to stay put."_

" _You have my Lord." Bellatrix answered making him turn with a whirl of his robes and headed for the exit._

" _It's time i met Gregorovitch."_

Harry suddenly opened his eyes only to see Hermione trembling as she stared at him.

"Your visions should have stopped by now Harry…"

"They can't." they both turned to look at Iris who had a calculating expression on her face.

"I think i know where the prisoners are being held."

…

" _Bonnie...Bonnie?"_

 _She knew that voice. It calmed her down even in the darkest of places and she missed it deeply._

" _Gramps?"_

 _Bonnie opened her tear filled eyes slowly and saw her grandmother sitting closely besides her._

" _This isn't your fault Bonnie. It's mine, and like Iris i should never have attempted to open that tomb."_

" _Who are they Gramps and what do they want?" Bonnie asked. She had never been more terrified in her entire life at the powers these people wielded._

" _They are wand wielding core witches and wizards Bonnie and are more powerful than that of our kind. There is a war going on and the one named Voldemort with the snakelike face wants to eradicate those of our kind. Iris's younger brother is their only hope who can finish him for good…"_

" _But why didn't she tell us?" Bonnie asked feeling betrayed._

" _Apparently they exist a Statute of Secrecy which inhibits them to expose themselves to the outside world." Sheila answered. "I only discovered this on the other side."_

" _I'm not going to make out alive am i? I can't fight them…"_

" _No Bonnie you can't." Sheila said facing her seriously. "If you try they will either kill all torture you to death. Do not provoke them any further Bonnie but don't lose faith either."_

 _Bonnie didn't know what to answer to that but simply nodded and woke up._

…

"Iris you can't be serious." Hermione said looking at her as though she had lost her mind. The girl had suggested that they attempt a rescue.

"This isn't just about rescuing the prisoner's Hermione but abducting Bellatrix as well. We need to know were the other Horcrux is located and we all know that she is Voldemort's most trusted servant. If she doesn't have an inkling of where it maybe, i highly doubt that anyone else does." Iris replied.

"It's suicide Iris, we cannot fight against her…"

"No Harry, you and Hermione cannot match her skill whereas i am capable of incapacitating her. Admittedly it's a long shot given the fact that she learned the Dark Arts from Voldemort herself, but i am capable of wandless magic something she undoubtedly felt too beneath her to learn given her pride…"

"You are insane." Harry said glaring angrily at her.

"Bellatrix is a formidable opponent no doubt and i am by no means underestimating her Harry, which is why we are going to ask for help from the Order members."

She smiled at their shocked expressions. "Did you really think that i was gonna suggest that the three of us head over there. That is such a Gryffindor thing to do and i am glad that you are finally coming to your senses Harry."

The boy in question frowned in annoyance but Iris merely ignored him.

…

"So you are a muggle?" The girl that bonnie came to know as Luna asked curiously.

"I have no idea what a muggle is." Bonnie replied as she looked uncomfortably at the other prisoners who were staring at her.

"It means you do not possess the gift of magic." Luna replied.

"Actually, i do know how to possess magic, just not the kind you are capable of."

"You are a wiccan witch." Ollivander said in surprise. "But shouldn't you be in America which is where your kind usually settle. How did you discover us?"

Bonnie was surprised of the information she received.

"I was transported here by Iris's necklace…"

"Iris." Ollivander sat up straight. "That's where she had been hiding all along, in America?"

"Hiding?" Bonnie suddenly looked curious. "Shouldn't she be helping her brother out defeat Vol-..."

"Please do not say his name seeing that a taboo has been placed on it." Ollivander warned looking terrified.

Bonnie couldn't fault him but her curiosity had peaked again at the word taboo.

"Its a spell placed on an object but in this case on his name to weed out the resistance. If anyone says his name, snatchers immediately get transported to that location which is clever actually." Ollivander answered seeing her questioning look.

"And to answer your other question, the fact that she is in hiding doesn't necessarily mean that she is out of the game. No."

The door that led to the basement cellar suddenly opened and everyone quickly moved away from the bars their hearts beating wildly against their rib cages. Was Voldemort back and if he was what his status? Angry or happy?

They had all come to learn that being in the presence of an angry dark lord wasn't good for anyone's health.

They could hear footsteps of someone descending the stairs and a few seconds later they noticed a floating tray with plates filled with food and goblets probably full of water headed towards them.

"Everyone stay at the back of the cell or i will kill you all." An an extremely short man with grubby skin, small watery eyes, and a pointed nose appeared from the shadows holding a wand pointedly towards the tray. The moment he reached the bars he stopped and he waved it silently unlocking it. The door opened before the tray began to float inside and settled itself silently on the floor.

Despite her fear, Bonnie was amazed by this kind of magic. She doubted whether her kind could do this.

The door suddenly sealed itself shut before the man turned around and headed back for the stairs.

…

"How do you propose we break into the Malfoy Manor which is probably heavily enchanted?" One member of the order asked staring at Iris as though she was stupid.

"It truly amazes me how you people display your lack of common sense in Dumbledore's absence and you wonder why i refuse to join his chicken club."

"Iris please?" Remus said as he gave the man a warning glare when he took a threatening step forward towards the girl. Iris had a talent of making even the most mature men swear with her cheek tongue. He had seen it first hand from the moment he taught her in her fifth year. Sirius of course found her hilarius which wasn't really surprising. "What's your plan?"

"It's simple really, to penetrate the defences we need the help of a house elf namely Dobby."

It really was a simple solution. The audience looked really annoyed for not even thinking about it in the first place. Most of the powerful enchantments such as apparition wards didn't work against a house elf and employing Dobby a free elf who was familiar with the Malfoy manor and hated its inhabitants was pure genius.

"But capturing Bellatrix though is next to impossible, she is You Know Who's right hand man for God's sake and knows a lot of dark magic. We are no match for her." The man spoke again staring at everyone hoping that they would agree with him.

"If My Godfather who spent 12 years in Azkaban and wasn't even an Auror could go toe to toe with her nearly defeating her before he threw caution to wind, i highly doubt that she is matched for highly trained law enforcers." She waved her hand carelessly ignoring the glare that she received from the man.

"Very well Iris." Kingsley said before the the man could say anything. "We will do it your way."


	8. Interrogation

_**Thank you for the reviews, you guys rock.**_

 _ **Warning:**_

 _ **Mentions of torture**_

* * *

Lucius Malfoy had never felt so much degraded in his entire life. He used to be second in command of the Death Eaters which was largely attributed by his wealth and influence and now because of Potter he had been reduced to Peter Pettigrew's level. He desperately needed to capture and hand him over to the Dark Lord so that he and his family could be forgiven for his recent failures.

"What are you still doing here?! Why haven't you left?"

He sighed and stared tiredly at Bella who had entered the room only to glare at Greyback and five snatchers only to begin ranting.

Lucius rose slowly from his expensive leather couch intending to head upstairs to his warm comfortable king size bed. He strutted towards the stairs and when he reached the first step he quickly turned around when he heard the sound of apparition.

Bellatrix screamed in surprise already drawing her wand and started to cast deathly curses.

Lucius stood shocked for a second when he saw that Five members of the Order of The Phoenix were in his house. He then quickly rushed towards the couch to grab his walking stick which was leaning on the table.

He picked it up and pulled out his wand only to be hit by a stunning spell and topple over to the ground.

…

Bellatrix stared at the blonde female she had never seen before with angry disbelief at the way she blocked some of her powerful curses with a red shield she had never seen before.

"You are not the only one who learned a few tricks from a Dark Lord Bella."

She gasped in shock at that voice that had spoken temporarily ignoring the fight that was happening behind her between the snatchers and The Order.

"Well, well...if it isn't Iris Potter… coming here was a mistake seeing that the Dark Lord desperately wants your head on a spike. I should probably summon him, what do you think?" She asked giving her a sarcastic grin before casting a killing curse towards her.

Iris only shifted to one side before conjuring three silver arrows.

Bella dodged them with ease only to scream in fury when they struck Greyback in the back who was standing behind her. She began to cast hexes wildly making Iris conjure solid objects to counter them. She quickly crouched down to avoid the cruciatus curse and before she could retaliate, Bella was hit with a stunning curse by Lupin.

All the other snatchers had been dealt with.

Rushed footsteps could be heard upstairs which meant that reinforcements where on the way. Wormtail was the first to appear at the top of the stairs with his wand raised. A spell shot from his wand only to be deflected by Iris who glared at him hatefully

"My brother saved your life you filthy rat and yet you continue to betray him further! You owe him!"

Narcissa and Draco suddenly appeared at the top of the stairs. Iris dealt with Draco quickly whilst Kingsley dealt with his mother.

Her hate transformed into shock when she noticed wormtail struggling to fight his silver hand with the other as it reached his throat before it began to choke him.

"You know, i could chop your hand off to save your pathetic life but why bother after everything you have put us through?" Iris said staring uncaringly at his bulging eyes that gave her a pleading look as he tried fruitlessly to breathe.

"We are on a tight schedule Iris." Lupin reminded her giving the dying man an angry look.

…

"Someone has come to our rescue." Dean thomas said to the other prisoners in the cellar when he heard the commotion upstairs.

"Finally." Bonnie said tiredly.

The door banged open and footsteps could be heard descending the stairs that led to their cellar. Iris appeared from the shadows with Lupin. Waving her wand quickly, the cell opened.

"Are you all okay to move?" Lupin asked entering the cell following Iris's lead.

"Bonnie and Ollivander are in the worse state compared to the rest of us. They were tortured by You Know Who." Luna spoke dreamily as she stood helping the girl to her feet. Dean did the same thing with Ollivander.

"Oh my God Bonnie?" Iris rushed towards the girl with worry and helped Luna to hold her. She looked really tired.

"So what now?" Dean asked.

"We wait for Dobby to come and help us. He sent others to a safe house." Lupin said as quickly moved to help Dean with the older man.

"Who is Dobby?" Bonnie asked only for the house elf to appear with a loud crack shocking the prisoners.

"I is Dobby." The house elf declared.

"Dobby, take Lupin, Ollivander, Griphook and Dean first then return for us please." Iris said eliciting a tight nod from the house elf who did as he was asked.

"Bonnie what were you thinking breaking into my house?" Iris asked trying to maintain her footing.

"I-i -needed t-to see y-you." Bonnie started. "M-my Gramps d-died opening t-the tomb."

Iris was horrified. She might not have interacted much with Sheila but she respected the elderly witch.

"I am sorry for your loss Bonnie." She said silently in comfort.

Dobby reappeared a few minutes later before apparating back with them.

…

"What is she doing here?!" Ron Weasley who had been staying at his brother Shell Cottage demanded with a shaking finger that was raised pointedly towards Bellatrix who sat up in a chair tightly bound by a chain.

"We need information about the Dark Lord's You Know What's Ron." Iris said casually. "We've met a dead end."

"And you brought her here?!" Ron shouted.

He was terrified they all got that.

"This information that you seek must be very important for you to have to go through all these lengths just to apprehend that mad witch." Bill spoke as he held the waist of his wife Fleur whilst they stood on the doorway

"Like i said, we've met a dead end."

"Once you are done i can dispose of her." Nymphadora spoke glaring darkly at the witch who had yet to be awoken. They could all understand her desire for avenging her father Ted Tonks whom she had killed.

Hermione and Harry weren't really comfortable by this but they understood why she couldn't be allowed to live.

"Since we have no veritaserum in stock we will have to extract the information the crude way." Iris spoke calmly as though they were having a conversation about the weather over tea and biscuits."

"You mean torture?!" Harry asked looking horrified making her roll her eyes at his holier than thou attitude.

"Didn't you use the cruciatus curse on her once Harry?"

He took a step back, his face white with shock at the reminder. He never told anyone about that before. Ron and Hermione gaped at him in shock.

"She's not going to tell you anything." Bill said in the prevailing silence that had followed at Iris's statement. "She will never betray her master."

"Oh, something tells me that she will if she wants to avoid losing her mind permanently that is, because i'm definitely prepared to go all the way." Iris declared.

"If you can't stomach my methods, now is the time to leave." She quickly said before Harry, Ron and Hermione could start to argue.

"Dumbledore would have been heavily disappointed by this Iris." Harry said.

"Dumbledore had the insane belief that everyone could be saved which primarily led to his downfall, so excuse me for not affording to conform to his set of ideals." She replied before turning to look at Bellatrix with her wand raised up ignoring the horrified looks on his brother face and that of his friends.

" _Crucio!"_

Bella screamed loudly whilst Tonks stared insatisfaction.

The others quickly stepped outside the room into the corridor which had been spelled to be silent.

…

"What object did the Dark lord entrust you to hide Bella?" Iris asked after ten minutes.

"N-nothing i swear P-potter." she said.

"Lie, why else would you choose to occlude your mind? Speak now or i resort back to torture."

Iris smirked at the stubborn look that Bella gave her. "I have all day and night, sooner or later you will break."

Bella began to scream yet again.

…

Harry dropped to his knees clutching his scar which had been throbbing him in his private room. He found himself speaking to a prisoner demanding the whereabouts of the elder wand.

" _Kill me, then. Voldemort, I welcome death! But my death will not bring you what you seek… that wand will never, ever be yours!_ "

Consumed with fury, he cast the Avada kedavra curse at the man killing him instantly.

Harry slowly rose to his feet and walked towards the door. What had that vision meant? He needed to find Ron and Hermione so they could speak to Ollivander immediately.

…

"So the wand truly exists, its not a fake?" Hermione asked skeptically at Ollivander who had explained to them about the elder wand.

" _There are gaps, of course, and long ones, where it vanishes from view, temporarily lost or hidden; but it always resurfaces. It has certain identifying characteristics that those who are learned in wandlore recognise... Whether it_ needs _to pass by murder, I do not know. Its history is bloody, but that may be simply due to the fact that it is such a desirable object, and arouses such passions in wizards. Immensely powerful, dangerous in the wrong hands, and an object of incredible fascination to all of us who study the power of wands._ " Ollivander answered.

" _The Dark Lord no longer seeks the Elder Wand only for your destruction, Mr Potter. He is determined to possess it because he believes it will make him truly invulnerable._ "

Harry left the room that Ollivander was in and turned to speak to his friends in the corridor;

"Gregorovitch had the Elder Wand a long time ago," he said, "I saw You-Know-Who trying to find him. When he tracked him down, he found that Gregorovitch didn't have it anymore: It was stolen from him by Grindelwald. How Grindelwald found out that Gregorovitch had it, I don't know – but if Gregorovitch was stupid enough to spread the rumor, it can't have been that difficult." Voldemort was at the gates of Hogwarts; Harry could see him standing there, and see too the lamp bobbing in the pre-dawn, coming closer and closer. "And Grindelwald used the Elder Wand to become powerful. And at the height of his power, when Dumbledore knew he was the only one who could stop him, he dueled Grindelwald and beat him, and he took the Elder Wand."

Ron began to argue that they needed to go and fetch the wand from Hogwarts but Harry kept on insisting that they needed to find the horcruxes.

Green light emanated from the room that held Bella through the door cracks.

The trio was horrified by this and ran towards the door and opened it only to see an an angry Iris berating Tonks.

"Really Tonks? You couldn't have waited till we learned what the object that was hidden in her vault was?"

* * *

 _ **What do you think?**_

 _ **should i have them obliviate Bonnie for her knowledge of the Magical World or not when she returns back to Mystic Falls.**_


	9. Cant be trusted

**_Thank For The Reviews_**

 ** _many voted for Bonnie to be obliviated so i decided to go with it._**

 ** _Hope this chapter is to your liking_**

* * *

Bonnie woke up in a soft bed at the sound of the waves coming outside of the cabin's open window. Getting up, she still felt the lingering sensation of the fading pain in her body but the important thing was that she was safe.

After stretching, she moved towards the slightly opened door and pulled it wide open before stepping into the narrow corridor before jumping back into her room to avoid collision with a girl with frizzy, untamable dark hair and brown eyes.

"Sorry Bonnie i didn't see you there." The girl said. "I'm Hermione Granger."

The girl spoke confidently giving Bonnie the impression that she was intelligent.

"It's fine Hermione i should have looked where i was going." Bonnie responded with a small apologetic smile. "What is this place if i might ask?"

"A Shell Cottage that belongs to Bill and Fleur Weasley, we are using it as a temporary safe house." Hermione replied before gesturing with her head for Bonnie to follow her.

"How are you feeling now?"

"Great but not perfect." Bonnie replied as they walked down the corridor. Her tummy rumbled a little signalling for her to find food immediately.

"Food is almost ready i think." Hermione said as she reached to grab the handle of the door that led to the kitchen before twisting the knob and pushing it wide open only to be assaulted by the scent of sausages, bacon, eggs and coffee.

"Bonnie, it's good to see you up and about." Iris who had been waving her wand silently directing the plates, cups and cutlery said. "How are you feeling?"

She paused her reply when she saw a woman who could be described as the goddess of perfection standing closely by the kitchen table next to a man with red hair and scars on his face. She was tall and willowy with long blonde hair and appeared to emanate a faint, silvery glow.

"If you continue to stare at her you will begin to feel insignificant, believe me i know."

Bonnie who hadn't realised that her jaw had dropped quickly closed her mouth to stare at Iris who had spoken.

The blonde female laughed a beautiful laugh at Iri's remark. She couldn't possibly be human could she? Bonnie was sure that if she stepped her foot in Mystic Falls she would make Elena Gilbert seem plain by comparison.

"I'm Fleur Delacour Weasley." Even her name alone was beautiful.

"I'm Bonnie Bennet, it's a pleasure to meet you all and thank you for allowing me to stay and recover at your home." Bonnie replied kindly

"Think nothing of it." The male said as he approached with his hand up for Bonnie to shake. "I'm Bill Weasley."

Once the introductions were over, Bonnie was offered a seat. Three minutes later two boys came through the open door followed by Griphook. One resembled Bill with his freckles and red hair whilst the other resembled Iris.

They all greeted everyone before pulling their seats, sitting down and waiting for the food to be served.

"I'll take some to the others." Fleur said before waving her wand which made the tray with three plates for Luna, Ollivander and Dean Thomas to levitate away from the table before directing it out of the kitchen whilst she trailed behind it.

…

" _Well, that was quite the escape...riding that Dragon." Iris spoke once she, Harry, Hermione and Ron got back to the Shell Cottage._

 _The inhabitants were staring at them in shock at their tenacity. Bonnie's jaw had dropped at the Breaking News she was seeing in the Daily Prophet which showed a picture of them breaking out of Gringotts through the roof whilst they rode a_ _Ukrainian Ironbelly which was said to be_ _the largest dragon species in the world._

" _Are you barking mad?!" Bill shouted glaring at them._

" _It was unavoidable Bill from the moment Bellatrix went missing. Most if not all people know that Bellatrix is missing, we had to hex our way into the bank and when we got onto the cart which took us to her Vault but reinforcements were on their way. We couldn't exactly fight them all off." Iris said._

" _Griphook is dead." Harry supplied. "He was hit with the killing curse when were escaping…"_

 _Everyone became silent for a minute._

" _Did the journey yield any results?" Bill asked._

" _Yes, we managed to steal the the cup and i am 100% positive that You-Know Who will be alerted."_

 _The trio looked at her in surprise shock. Surely Voldemort wouldn't suspect._

" _Do you actually think that Voldemort won't be suspicious you three?" Iris responded shaking her head at their naivety. "Kidnapping Bellatrix might not have immediately raised flags, but breaking into her vault? That would raise suspicion."_

 _Bonnie, Fleur and Bill didn't understand the significance of the objects that they were searching since no one bothered to explain it to them._

" _Be prepared to feel his rage Harry which will be massive no doubt."_

 _No sooner Iris said those words, Harry clutched his head and dropped to his knees groaning in pain._

" _Harry!" They all rushed towards to get a grip on him._

" _What's wrong with him?!" Bonnie asked but no reply came._

" _He knows." Harry whispered. "He knows we re hunting horcruxes...he is going to check to see if there all have been compromised. He thinks the last one residing at Hogwarts by the way is more protected since Snape is there…"_

 _Bill's face became pearly white as a ghost as he stared at Harry whilst Bonnie and Fleur frowned at the unfamiliar word._

" _That's what Dumbledore has you doing, hunting down horcruxes? That's your mission, or my God?"_

" _You know about them?" Ron asked whilst they pulled Harry got to his feet._

" _That shouldn't really surprise you Ron considering his line of work." Iris said looking at Ron before turning to Bill. "Now you understand our need for secrecy and if word had gotten out…"_

" _And you can see it through his mind?" Bill cut her off as he stared at Harry. "All this time we thought you were being possessed...it makes so much sense now…"_

 _Harry noticed his eyes widening in fear as though he had realised something._

 _Bill opened his mouth to speak again only to be stopped._

" _Now isn't the time Bill, you heard it yourself. He is going to check them. Now is the time to mobilize others and penetrate the Castle so we can finish this once and for all." Iris spoke giving him a warning glare._

 _Something was up. Harry and Hermione realised this but said nothing._

 _Bill glared at the girl but nodded once._

 _ **...**_

"Are you okay to return back to Mystic Falls Bonnie?" Iris who was now disguised to appear as Bellatrix asked the wiccan witch when they stepped outside of the cottage.

"I am." She replied softly. It just felt wrong for her to leave this world she had just started to admire were magic literally lived only to return back to her boring old life.

"The others think that i obliviated you to maintain the Statute of Secrecy but given the way that you suffered these past few weeks i decided not to but Bonnie.."

"I won't tell anyone of this world Iris, i swear…" Bonnie quickly cut her off making her sigh.

"I know Bonnie. I trust you…"

Iris bought pulled the necklace that had transported Bonnie to Grimmauld place from her Jacket pocket. Before casting a spell on it with her wand.

"I spelled it to take you back to my apartment in Mystic Falls." Iris said locking gazes with her. "Once you are there and have returned everything back in order, could you do me the favor of drinking a few drops of a liquid from a smallest glass blue bottle named Swooping Evil. you will find it in the kitchen on the top shelf It will mask your scent away from the Death Eaters should they attempt to return.

Bonnie nodded once before taking the necklace and disappearing from sight.

"Swooping Evil? How clever"

Iris turned around to face Hermione who had removed Harry's invisibility cloak.

"Bonnie cannot be trusted with what she has learned from our world Hermione. When i defended her from being obliviated inside the cottage she adopted a look for a moment that i didn't like…"

…

Bonnie had a panicked look on her face the moment she stood up from the floor of Iris's apartment. She couldn't remain silent about the Death Eaters having suffered their cruelty first hand. Elena and the others needed to be alerted about the threat as soon as possible.

She quickly began to arrange the untidy room putting everything back in place as recent events ran through her head. She only hoped that Iris would forgive her like she did before for invading her privacy. When Iris had defended her from having her mind wiped, Bonnie had kept fingers crossed childishly behind her back when she promised not to reveal their secrets.

"All done." She said headed straight for the exit door only to stop and turn around when she realised that she had forgotten something.

"Swooping evil." She said headed for the small kitchen. She saw the bottle where iris had told her to search. It was small to fit into her hand.

Bonnie removed the seal and took a quick whiff only to discover that it contained no scent. Iris wouldn't poison her of that she was sure.

"Bottoms up." She said before taking a small sip and swallowing. A few seconds later her face morphed into shock.

"Where am i?" Bonnie asked herself and began to look around.

 _ **...**_

Seeing the Salvatores again only brought back memories of Bonnie's grandmother's demise back to the surface. No Matter how much Elena apologised for their actions, Stefan only continued to prove how much he couldn't be trusted.

This occurred at the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant when a girl named Amber Bradley, a contestant went missing. Bonnie and Elena discovered her outside of the back of hall about to become Stefan's meal before intervening.

She stared angrily at him giving him an aneurysm until he dropped to the ground in a dead faint. Damon and Elena came rushing outside of the hall.

"What happened to him Bonnie?" Elena demanded in a panicked voice.

"I stopped him from killing Amber, he is alive if that's what you are worried about." She said seeing Elena's deep worry of her boyfriend but little towards the girl that Damon was now compelling to forget.

"I should be going." Bonnie said turning to leave ignoring Elena as she begged her to stay.


	10. Return

_**...The Grill...**_

Sarah a pretty girl with long, dark brown hair and blue eyes stood leaning forward by the pool table as she hit the cue ball ball with her stick before raising her chin slightly to ogle at Jeremy Gilbert who was busy scribbling in his small notebook whilst he took small peeks at Tyler Lockwood who sat at another booth.

"When did Jeremy Gilbert get so cute?"

"Oh no." her best friend Aimee who was preparing to hit the cue ball next replied, "stay away, that guy is damaged goods."

Sarah was about to comment but stopped when she saw a beautiful female and her handsome companion enter the Grill.

"Who are they?" she asked whilst staring lustfully at the boy with medium dark swept hair and wore a pair of rectangular spectacles.

"I don't know the boy but i know that i've seen the female before." Aimee said with a thoughtful expression as she observed the girl interact with Matt who had appeared to offer the pair a seat.

…

"Thank you Matt." Iris said once she and Harry had sat down and placed their orders. "So, how is the Auror training?"

Harry sighed deeply before replying. "It's been a week and yet it feels as though a year has passed. I'm beginning to understand what Professor Mcgonagall meant when she told me that there hasn't been any candidates accepted in many years."

"I'm sure you will excel little bro." Iris responded looking at him seriously. "You are able to work well under pressure as you have proven many times and i'm sure you will be very successful at mastering practical defense."

Her serious expression slightly shifted to that of mischief. "It's the extra studying you need to worry about since you detest doing homework."

"Hey!" Harry drew himself back as his sister began to laugh but joined her nonetheless.

Soon after, Matt returned with their orders of burgers and chips.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

After wiping her mouth with a table napkin Iris spoke. "So how is everyone back in England?"

As expected, Harry's face lit up with happiness before he replied. "Moony is now employed and currently working at the Ministry. Only a few people are bothered by this but can't do anything about it since he fought bravely to end the previous regime. Tonks is still as clumsy as before and as a result, her mother Andromeda only allows her to hold little Teddy when she is sitting down or standing still."

Iris chuckled at this but said nothing allowing her brother to continue.

"Kingsley is still hoping that you will accept his offer to join the Auror Corps despite me telling him many times that you want nothing to do with dark wizards and witches. Ron is doing great and you already know that Hermione is back at Hogwarts to complete her final year."

She nodded slightly but her mind became stuck at Kingsley's offer. In truth, she originally desired to become an Auror given her first hand experience of dealing with the dark lord and his followers and she would have accepted the offer except for one thing.

The Elder Wand.

Before Voldemort met his downfall at the hand of his brother he declared boisterously of acquiring the Death Stick from Dumbledore's grave. That fact alone had troubled the crowd except for her since she knew that Draco was the one who had previously disarmed Dumbledore before Snape killed him. She also remembered disarming Draco at the Malfoy skirmish but didn't know at the time that he was the master of the elder wand.

Voldemort's declaration alone explained why the magic she cast had suddenly become amplified in power all of a sudden when the battle commenced. She was now the master and she alone knew that.

Once Harry's disarming charm and Voldemort's killing curse met dead centre in the hall, she raised her wand ignoring her brother's previous demand of wanting take the dark lord alone and struck him with the _sectumsempra_ curse in the back.

It became silent as most of the crowd who were in close proximity stared agape at her

The dark lord dropped his wand breaking the connection before falling down to his knees groaning in agony. He turned his head around slowly only to glare at the end of her wand which was pointed fixedly on him.

" _Finish him off Harry so that we can rest."_

Her brother had temporarily frozen before casting the _reducto_ hex that left a gaping hole through his chest.

"Hi there?"

They both turned when they heard the greeting and saw two girls and two boys.

…

"Well, why don't we grab Tyler and go introduce ourselves to the newbies." Sarah said to Aimee after they had finished playing their game.

Stepping away from the snooker playing area, the girls marched over to Tyler's booth who was now speaking to Jeremy Gilbert.

"Hey." Aimee said drawing their attention. "I received the text, so were to?"

"My place, my mom has gone all day, empty house and a fully stocked bar." Tyler said before shifting his gaze over to Jeremy. "Are you in?"

Jeremy looked surprised for a moment at the prospect of being invited but quickly agreed to remove the awkward silence that had settled.

"Before we go, let's greet our newest residents."

Tyler and Jeremy followed the girls in confusion as they walked towards a booth occupied by two individuals who sat across each other.

"Hi there?" Sarah said once they reached the booth. She quickly noticed their distinct pair of green eyes as they turned around to face them.

"Hello." they replied in sync.

"You must be new in town." Sarah responded completely thrown from her loop because of the British accent. "I'm Sarah and this is Aimee, Tyler and Jeremy."

"Oh, i'm Harry and this is my older sister Iris." The boy replied gesturing with his hand. "I'm the new one who so happens to be visiting for the first time, my sister on the other hand has been living here for a while now."

Sarah stared at the boy's eyes and became lost for a few seconds.

"Oh, cool man, i'm throwing a party back at the Lockwood Estate and you are more than welcome to join us." Tyler spoke looking at the two but everyone could see that he was trying and failing not as to appear to be hitting on Iris. "i'll be happy to show you around town and answer any questions."

"That's a tempting offer Tyler but i'm afraid that i have many errands to run before the day is out." She smirked slightly and looked at her brother. "you can take Harry with you. He is free."

Before Harry could even contemplate what had just happened, Sarah spoke.

"Perfect, come on."

…

 _ **...Mystic Falls Historical Society Volunteer Day…**_

Mason Lockwood the Mayor's brother cut through the park headed towards the sheriff who was busy arranging plates in order on the table underneath a huge shade. When he reached her greeted her.

"Hello sheriff."

"I'm out of uniform, call me Liz."

Mason nodded quickly and moved closer to speak to her privately not wanting the other people who were moving up and about in and out of the shed to hear.

"I was hoping that i could speak to you about the council."

Liz drew back slightly before turning around to carry out her task. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"I know that you and the other Founding families have a secret council." Mason spoke.

"If that were true you would know that it's a secret for council members." Liz responded.

"I know that i rejected all of that but it's only because i wanted a life outside of town. It's not because i am a non believer." Mason stressed but when no reply came he pressed the issue. "Look, I know that vampires exist and i happen to know for a fact that they are two living in this town under your nose."

"Really?" Liz turned to face him with an expression of disbelief plastered on her face. "And who might they be?"

Mason remained silent for a second as though he was struggling to pass on that bit of information. "Stefan and Damon Salvatore."

"That's impossible, i know Damon."

He was thrown out of the loop when she came to the Salvatore's defense. "What if i can prove it with vervain?"

…

Damon noticed Elena and Stefan standing at a considerable distance having some kind of lover's spat which could only be explained by the return of Katherine. He noticed Caroline who stood far opposite them painting wooden planks and judging by her slow pace he concluded that it was just a cover designed to eavesdrop in into the conversation. He decided to join her.

"What's up with Elena and Stefan?"

Caroline's handheld paint brush froze mid air in annoyance. "Don't worry about it." She replied.

"Why are you being such a bitch to your mum?"

This time she turned around to stare at him before replying. "Don't worry about it."

Damon turned to face the couple but his eyes landed on the British girl who was walking in the park headed towards a shed filled with men and women who were loading piles of boxes into wheelbarrows and offered her assistance.

"Well well, look who has decided to finally grace us with her presence?"

Caroline's eyes followed Damon's line of sight only to look confused. "Who is she? i don't think i've seen her before"

Damon contemplated answering her only to roll his eyes and turn back to observe Stefan and Elena. It couldn't hurt. "She is a witch, her name is Iris."

"What?! There is another witch in this town besides Bonnie?" Caroline looked surprised

* * *

 _ **HAPPY NEW YEAR!**_


	11. A Favor

_**...**_

Damon was beyond furious at the prospect of almost getting himself and his brother killed by the sheriff and her deputies. Mason the resident werewolf had spiked the lemonade juice with vervain at the park the previous day in an effort to to out them and in his arrogance to retaliate he unwittingly played into his hands.

Thanks to Caroline and Elena's timely arrival, they got to live another day.

Now he was back to his incessant plotting to one up the wolf boy as he sat in his armchair glaring into the fire place. A few moments later, his sensitive hearing picked up footsteps approaching the main entrance.

He rose up slowly from his seat and headed over to answer the door when the person knocked. Upon opening it, he expected to come face to face with Alaric only to be disappointed when he realized that it was Jeremy Gilbert.

"Tyler Lockwood has to kill someone to activate his curse." Jeremy spoke raising his hand to block the door from being closed by Damon. "He is not a werewolf yet."

He was bewildered at first at the news that he could not answer but when he noticed a tiny smirk on Jeremy's face of managing to surprise him he proceeded further to push the door. "Fascinating, but not good enough."

"...but Mason Lockwood is." Jeremy struggled to keep the door from further closing. "He is looking for a moonstone, a special rock connected to the werewolf legend. That's why he is here."

Finally, some crucial information. Damon pulled the door a little but didn't let Jeremy in. "A moonstone?"

"And i know were it is."

He could see that Jeremy wasn't going to further elaborate unless he was he included in the affairs. "Does your sister know that you are here?"

"Are you going to invite me or not?"

He glared at him for a moment before pulling the door open taking a few steps back. Jeremy entered and proceeded on to the spacious lounge room whilst he followed behind.

"So, how did you learn about the moonstone?"

Jeremy pulled the satchel bag he was carrying off of his shoulder before dropping on the leather couch. "He invited me to a party that he was hoisting at his eyes.."

Damon narrowed his eyes losing his patience. He wasn't interested in his entire play by play story.

"...Iris's brother…"

"Who?!" Damon's expression morphed slightly into confusion.

Jeremy paused and blinked a few times. "Harry Potter… Iris Potter's younger brother." He didn't like the tiny smirk that slowly made its way on the right side of his lip. "What's so important about them?"

Damon frowned. "Didn't Elena tell you that Iris is witch?"

"No." Jeremy replied.

"She is determined to not get herself involved with vampires but now that her brother has factored himself into the equation, perhaps now she might be willing to cooperate with us given the right motivation…."

"No Damon! Absolutely not!" Jeremy was back on his feet glaring darkly. "He is a cool guy, You cannot use him as leverage."

"You've met him for like five minutes Jeremy and suddenly you are now declaring to be his bff." He sneered not caring about his reasonings. He had a job to find out everything he could about uncle werewolf Mason and the moonstone before sending him to the afterlife and nothing was going to get in his way. Bonnie disliked his guts and so she was of no help.

…

Damon gave Stefan an incredulous look. "Katherine is with Mason Lockwood?"

"Yes. It totally makes sense…"

"I know, but Mason Lockwood?" Just mentioning his name brought a bad taste inside his mouth. He couldn't work out a reason why Katherine would be interested in the wolf which led him to come up with an obvious conclusion. "She is using him, she has to be."

"Using him for what?!" Stefan asked in bewilderment.

"Mason is looking for a moonstone that can allegedly break the full moon werewolf curse, perhaps Katherine wants it as well."

Stefan couldn't begin to understand why Katherine of all people would want to aid a werewolf into becoming even more lethal to vampires. "Why?"

"That's the beauty of Katherine, she is always up to something." Damon replied.

His brother frowned at the truth in that phrase and folded his arms across his chest. "So how are we getting this moonstone?"

"Jeremy is getting it from Tyler."

Stefan sighed in annoyance. "Why would you involve Jeremy?"

"He chose to involve..." Damon cut himself off from finishing that statement when he noticed the two witches carrying boxes as they walked on the Lockwood's massive lawn. The girl, Iris seemed to be chuckling at the annoyed expression plastered on her brother's face and decided to eavesdrop into their conversation.

" _I'm sorry bro, it's just that the Patil twins were expecting a night of fun at the Yule Ball only to find themselves…"_

" _Ok. Ok. i was terrible date, i get it." Harry quickly responded looking embarrassed not wanting to continue with the conversation. "Can we please speak of something else?"_

He felt a tight squeeze on his shoulder and turned to face his brother who was looking at him in irritation. "Eavesdropping? Seriously Damon?"

"I need to know what the witches are up to."

"...Damon, Iris made it pretty clear the last time that she wanted to take no part in anything vampire related…."

"Well i really don't care what she wants and doesn't want Stefan." Damon snapped and began to walk in the siblings direction. "Now that Katherine is involved we need all the help we can get."

"This is a bad idea Damon."

Stefan's uneasiness fell on deaf ears. Once Damon's mind was set on one thing it couldn't be swayed.

…

"So, did you get to enjoy the party yesterday?" Iris who was busy sorting masquerade masks on a table asked Harry who stood helping besides him.

"I would have if only Sarah had stopped hitting on me."

"At least she wasn't planning to dose you with love potion like Lavender."

Harry sighed in annoyance at the reminder of the girl that had become obsessed with him back at Hogwarts in his sixth year and failed to notice the amusement on Iris's face.

"So did you ask her to escort you as your date?"

"I already have a girlfriend Iris." Harry responded.

"You know, i always assumed that you would end up with Hermione seeing that you both compliment each other."

"Oh really, and how is that?"

Iris turned to face him. "Since the beginning, you had a strong relationship built on mutual trust and respect. Sure she might have annoyed you a lot by having your firebolt confiscated for example but she did it because she cared a lot about you. Most importantly, you were loyal to each other and she stuck with you from the beginning till the end. She never left your side when you endured strenuous circumstances that would break most men Harry. Now if those aren't reasons enough as to why you shouldn't have pursued her, i don't know what are?"

"I'm sure you are exaggerating a little."

They both turned to face the incomer who looked cocky.

"Mr Salvatore. To what do we owe the pleasure?"

So this was the vampire that Iris spoke about. The calm expression on Iris's face didn't fool Harry one bit given the tight hardening of her green orbs.

…

Stefan who was eavesdropping in on Jeremy and Tyler's conversation pinched his nose in frustration when he learned that the moonstone was no longer in Tyler's possession. He needed to locate Bonnie and speak to her now more than ever.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"What can i do for you Stefan?"

After giving her a narrow version of the story she asked unkindly were Damon was.

"I will take you to him, just follow me." Stefan pulled out his phone from his jean pocket that had started to buzz. Realizing that the caller i.d belonged to Elena he quickly switched it to silent.

"Aren't you going to answer that?" Bonnie who was walking besides him asked.

"I will, i just need to deal with Damon and Mason first." he responded before quickening his pace when he noticed Iris narrowing her eyes at what his brother probably said to antagonise her. Did he really need to piss everyone off.

"Slow down." Bonnie grumbled as jogged to match his long strides.

"We are almost there."

…

"Didn't we already have this conversation in the past Damon and as i recall my answer was no…"

"This isn't about dropping the barrier underneath Fell's church." Damon cut her off. "There is a new threat to Elena. You remember her don't you?"

"Then you will protect her Damon, you and your brother. Every time witches get themselves involved with vampires bad things happen. Bonnie's grandmother is a primary example. Despite your promise to destroy all the vampires in the tomb after rescuing the girl you were madly in love with that didn't happen and so she died for nothing." Iris said and narrowed her eyes when he noticed him giving his brother a quick calculated glance. He better not be thinking of using him to leverage her or very bad things would happen.

"Iris, it's good to see you again."

Three faces turned to face the chocolate skinned witch that spoke with such enthusiasm approaching them with Stefan alongside her.

"


	12. The ingredients

**_Hello Everyone and thank you for the Reviews._**

 ** _Sorry for the late upload was in a bad place and now it has passed_**

 ** _enjoy_**

* * *

"Now isn't the time to exchange pleasantries, we have an enormous crisis on our hands."

Iris ignored Damon's rude commentary as she stared at Bonnie. "It's good to see you too Bonnie... it's been a while but i doubt that you jogged all the way here to greet me" she said.

"We need your help with…"

"Let me guess, Mason and his mysterious vampire counterpart." iris cut her off from finishing her statement and turned to face Stefan who had folded his arms. "From what i have gathered, he is a normal human being, how difficult can it be to snatch and interrogate him?"

"He's a werewolf." Bonnie responded. "He can't be compelled."

"Yes, i understand the limits of compulsion…"

"Hold on." Stefan spoke making her pause. "You know about werewolves?"

Damon narrowed his eyes slightly in distrust. It wasn't exactly common knowledge.

"Why wouldn't we know about the existence of werewolves." Harry spoke for the first time his eyes shifting from Stefan to Bonnie in confusion at their surprised looks. "They are part of the supernatural."

"Does he know that you are witch Bonnie?" Iris asked checking her watch.

"What, you have somewhere important to be?" Damon asked rudely making Stefan sigh in annoyance.

Iris shifted her gaze at Bonnie.

"No i highly doubt it, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, you can use the _aneurysm_ spell to disable him. It's not that difficult."

Bonnie blinked in surprise at the suggestion. It was a simple solution really, all she had to do was incapacitate him and sift through his memories until they got what they wanted.

"Thank you."

Iris gave a tiny nod before turning to leave with his brother.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Stefan left the Boarding house riddled with guilt at what had happened to Jenna as a result of Damon's actions of killing Mason and calling Katherine to gloat about it. Now she was in hospital as a consequence.

He got into his car intending to visit Iris. His mind was made. Katherine had to die.

" _We were so stupid, sneaking around thinking that we wouldn't get caught. We did this Stefan and Jeremy could be next. I've been so selfish because i love you so much and i know how much you love me...but it's over."_

The memory kept running in his mind on repeat and he couldn't stop it. He needed to win Elena back, he just had to and there was only one way. Slamming the breaks on the parking lot outside of the apartment he then killed the engine and got out of the car. Seeing that there were no humans present since it was 10:15 p.m.,he blurred inside headed for the stairs until he reached the third floor and began to walk normally and stopped when he reached her door. After knocking loud enough to gain her attention he waited.

A minute later, he could hear footsteps of someone approaching the the door. A key turned unlocking it before it was pulled wide open by Iris. Dressed in a set of satin pyjamas, her black curls a mess and dark shadows under her eyelids was the state of the clearly fatigued girl who then groaned in annoyance at seeing him.

"Really Stefan?" She croaked tiredly. "Can't you annoy me tomorrow?"

"Something terrible has happened." He replied ignoring her. "Elena's aunt was compelled. She stabbed herself when Katherine learned about…"

"...about you killing her friend Mason?"

Stefan was a little surprised at her calm and tired state. That news should have startled her at the very least.

"What do you think was gonna happen Stefan, hmm?" She rubbed her eyes whilst he just stared. "I mean, did you not honestly think that she wasn't going to retaliate? This vampire is way older than you, crafty, powerful and skilled."

"I need your help to put her down…"

Iris sighed tiredly. "Stefan, haven't you learned anything today?"

Stefan blinked in confusion.

"Goodnight." The door suddenly closed. He waited a few minutes not knowing what to do and then slowly turned and left.

…

 _ **Masquerade Ball**_

"You know what these masks remind of?" Iris who had entered the Lockwood Estate accompanied by his brother said.

"Death Eaters, Yeah the same thought did occur to me." Harry replied as they moved further inside.

"Oh look, there is Sarah." Iris smiled gesturing with her head at the female standing next to Matt Donovan in the crowd much to her brother's annoyance. "You should go and join her while i just stick around."

The moment Harry released her arm, a blonde boy immediately approached them his eyes focused entirely on Iris. "excuse miss, would you care to dance."

"I'm sure that she would love to." Harry quickly said before she could object owning himself a tiny glare which he ignored. He then quickly left the two.

"Shall we head over to the Ballroom." The boy asked.

"I would love to." Iris smiled and stopped herself from rolling her eyes at his apparently dazed look before taking his offered arm.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Thank you for the dance Mark." Iris said 15 minutes later. "I should probably step outside to feel the breeze."

"Would you like a drink?" the boy asked still wanting to spend some time with her.

Iris caught sight of Elena trying to be subtle whilst she dragged a terrified Caroline through one of the private doors that was strictly out of bounds. "Would you excuse me for a moment?" Not really waiting for a reply, she manoeuvred her way through the crowd and paused at the door checking to see if anyone was looking her way. After being satisfied she opened it and quickly entered before turning around to close it. Turning around she discovered herself to be in a wide corridor decorated with paintings and antique furniture. There was a single door at the far end, walking quickly and carefully as to not trip in her high heels she finally reached the door but paused again when she heard giggles at the other end.

" _I did it…, i really didn't think that i would fool you… but, i did it."_

What was going on?

Iris opened the door and came face to face with Caroline who stood frozen in shock staring at her. Elena stood in a room right in front of Caroline glaring darkly.

"What is going on in here Caroline?"

Caroline didn't have the chance to reply as Stefan appeared completely out of nowhere in the same room that Elena was currently occupying and stood six feet behind her holding a stake lazily at his side. She turned around to face him.

"Hello Katherine."

Iris's eyes widened in shock at the name. She tried to school her expression but Stefan had noticed from the corner of his eye and remained silent for the moment.

"You don't really think that you can kill me with that now do you?" Katherine spoke as she moved around the expensive couches that seperated the both of them and stopped four feet away before placing her hands on her hips.

"No." Stefan spoke calmly "but he can."

Katherine gasped in pain crouching slightly as a stake impaled her from the back.

Damon who had been hiding behind a closed door further away from Katherine emerged holding some kind of contraption.

"We should go." Caroline spoked before grabbing her and blurring away from the scene. A moment later they stood outside of the mansion altogether.

"Are sure it is a good idea to leave the Salvatore brothers alone in there with Katherine Pierce?" There was no point in hiding it now that she knew of the doppelganger.

"They will be fine." Caroline spoke before blinking in surprise. "Hold on, you know Katherine?"

"I know of her and her reputation, she isn't someone you want to underestimate." Iris said her mind racing with questions. "Whose idea was it for her to come here?"

"Does it really matter?" Caroline asked not really seeing the point of this conversation. "She will be dead…"

"Just Indulge my curiosity please."

"It was all hers."

"Then we should head back to the house." Iris shook her head in annoyance.

"Why would we do that?"

She turned and began to walk towards the house. "Do you really think that she doesn't have a back up plan in place?"

Caroline stood planted in her position not really understanding what she was talking about. The Salvatores came prepared with weapons. Bonnie placed a barrier to prevent her from escaping, so how could she possibly win?

Iris turned and gave her a blank stare. "She's been around for five centuries and faced far more formidable foes that make the Salvatores seem like rowdy teenagers in comparison. Sure, there might have weapons but there are not nearly as strong enough to do her permanent damage."

"Bonnie…"

"Is a witch in training who is still discovering herself, and besides, what makes you think that Katherine doesn't have one in her pocket? She wouldn't have picked out this location if she didn't have a significant advantage."

Caroline's thoughts became jumbled at the facts that were being laid out at her feet.

"Caroline!"

She was broken out of her stupor. She didn't think but just blurred and grabbed her before vamp speeding off back to the private room. She almost bumped into Jeremy who stood frantic with worry just outside the boundary.

"Stop! You are hurting Elena… everything you do is hurting Elena!"

"You were right." Caroline spoke grabbing everyone's attention. Stefan lay on the floor holding Katherine in a choke hold whilst Damon hovered over her with stake inches away from her heart.

Katherine broke out of the hold with ease and rose to her feet snatching Damon's stake in the process. "You thought you were the only ones with a witch on their side? Wrong, and something tells me that my witch is better than your witch."

She then turned to face Iris curiously whilst Stefan instructed Jeremy to go and check if his sister was okay.

"You are a new face and we haven't have the pleasure to meet." Katherine smirked before frowning slightly Iris rose an unimpressed bow at her.

"What are you doing here?" Stefan demanded clearly not haven't forgiven her for refusing to aid them.

Katherine looked bored for being ignored for a moment. "Lets check if Elena is okay." bringing the sharpened stake into view, she cut across her palm.

The Salvatores moved intending to grab the stake away from her only to jump back in surprise when a ball of white the size of tennis ball struck Katherine on her forehead. She toppled over onto the expensive carpet.

"I knocked both her and Elena out, it's much better this way than for her to continue to suffer." She spoke looking at Stefan ignoring the shocked impressed looks. "You are welcome."

Not waiting for a response she turned around and left but not before bumping into a tall cocoa brown skinned female who in turn dropped a translucent, milky-colored, flat ovoid gemstone the size of a hockey puck.

"Oh my gosh, i am so sorry." Iris apologised. "I wasn't looking were i was going…"

"It's totally fine." The female said picking up what Iris would later correctly surmise to be the famous moonstone. "I wasn't looking where i was going also." The female gave her a smile which translated into no harm no foul.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"You won't believe what happened back at the Lockwoods." Harry said the moment he noticed Iris standing next to her car.

"I'm sure what i have to say will will be five times more shocking than…"

"Tyler activated his werewolf curse." Harry cut her across making her gasp before motioning for him to get inside the car.

Getting inside her driver's seat and bringing the car into life, she quickly reversed out of the Mayor's packing lot and drove. "Tell me everything."

Harry relayed everything, from Matt getting drunk and hitting Tyler whilst he joked of how his father used to slap him around which quickly broke into fight. He then tried to seperate the two before Caroline swooped in and punched Matt knocking him out cold. Sarah mentioned something of not failing since Matt failed before picking up a pair of scissors on the study desk before stabbing Tyler with it. In his anger he retaliated by pushing her roughly against the same desk and she hit her head before dying instantly.

"I mean, what in merlin's name just happened in there?"

"I think i can answer that Harry." Iris spoke as she pulled into the parking lot of her apartment.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"So they were all compelled by Katherine to force him to trigger his curse? To what end?" Harry was puzzled by this. Iris gave her the rundown the moment they had entered inside.

"Have you ever heard of the sun and moon curse?"

"No, should i?"

She rolled her eyes. "Oh sorry i forgot that you slept throughout all of professor Binns lectures. I could give you the 4000 History book to…"

"Yeah, not happening. Goodnight."

"Very well brother, goodnight." Iris smirked at his annoyed expression. In truth she was happy that he didn't know and didn't want to. If the sacrifice was going to happen, it could save dozens if not hundreds of werewolves who were turned by Greyback before and during the Second Wizarding War and the last thing she needed was him being his noble self and screw things up.


	13. An interesting Discovery

Stefan was in a state of panic as he drove his red 1963 Porsche 356B Karmann Coupe. When Jeremy Gilbert told him that Elena hadn't returned home the previous day that they had shut Katherine inside the tomb he relayed the information to his brother.

" _Katherine is inside the tomb Stefan, period..."_

At first he hadn't believed him considering his obsession with her.

" _She did say something though before i sealed her in the tomb...i thought she was lying."_

" _Well, what did she say?!" Stefan demanded impatiently._

" _Elena is in danger…"_

Pulling the breaks and coming to an abrupt stop outside of the apartment, he got out and moved quickly. Half a minute later after banging the door, it opened to reveal Iris's brother.

"Stefan…"

"I need Iris." He didn't give him the chance to speak as he proceeded to look inside the room searching for her.

"I'm afraid that my sister has left for England."

Stefan's gaze quickly shifted to glare at the bespectacled youth with utter disbelief which slowly morphed into suspicion. The timing of her disappearance and that of Elena couldn't be a coincidence.

"I'm assuming this has something to do with Tyler triggering his werewolf curse?"

What.

"That's why you are here to speak with Iris."

"This is about Elena…"

"What do you mean about Elena, Tyler's curse takes more precedence. Yesterday he was totally freaking out unaware that he had been indirectly manipulated by Katherine to kill Sarah." This time Harry cut him off not pleased by his blase attitude. Didn't he understand what was at stake here? "The last thing that this town wants is for a deadly werewolf roaming free and causing chaos in its wake."

"Elena is missing." Stefan spoke feeling the desire to stress his point of why he was there.

"Well Elena's disappearance isn't really my problem and if Iris had been here, she would say the exact same thing. She would be concerned about the greater number as opposed to a single person."

Horrified disbelief coupled with rage sprung to life inside Stefan which didn't seem to phase Harry at all.

"Ask Bonnie for help."

…

"Why did you want us to meet here Miss Potter?" Horace Slughorn looked around the unsettling lounge of Grimmauld Place as he sat down in one of the couch and looked at the girl who sat oppositely away from him.

It had been an unexpected surprise when a doe _patronus_ made its way inside his office back at Hogwarts which brought back painful memories of his favorite student.

"What i have to say has to stay between the two of us…"

Horace was now curious. "I hope this isn't about _horcruxes…."_

"No Horace, it's not." Iris said her nose wrinkling in disgust. "It's about the sun and the moon curse, i wanted to know if the rumors of its existence are true."

Horace sighed rubbing his eyes. "This has everything to do with Remus and all the people who were bitten by Greyback?"

When he received a nod he got up to his feet and paced over to a table with butterbeer. "First and foremost, the sun and moon curse doesn't exist." Horace said as he poured himself and Iris a drink before heading back to his appointed seat. "But there is a curse placed on Klaus."

Iris blinked in shock. "By Klaus you mean the most feared original vampire to ever walk this earth?"

"Exactly." Horace simply nodded handing her her glass and taking a sip from his own. "From what i learned in my travels, a curse called the hybrid curse was placed on him a thousand years ago to suppress his werewolf gene…."

"Hold on." Iris cut him off. "You mean to tell me that not only is Klaus is a vampire but a werewolf as well, how does that work?" Iris had never heard of anything like that before. Shouldn't it be impossible to be both considering the werewolf toxin that is lethal to vampires.

"He was born a werewolf Iris." Slughorn replied and smiled a little. It brought back old memories where he had inquired about the exact same thing. "The hybrid curse was placed upon him to keep his werewolf side dormant and limit his power."

"So once the curse is broken it will only trigger Klaus's werewolf side…"

"Giving him the power to sire other werewolves into hybrids like himself." Horace spoke. "But to do that he would need four ingredients of which two…"

"I already know were the moonstone and Doppelganger are, my question however is whether or not it will b possible to cure Greyback's victims once it has been broken."

Of what Iris had told him that day, nothing could have prepared him for her knowledge of the whereabouts of the two important ingredients that had been deemed lost in history. He just gaped in shock not knowing how to proceed.

"Professor?!"

"Yes i think it is possible." Horace said looking at the girl. "Most of the renowned potineers around the globe who tried to concoct a cure came to the same conclusion that their findings were missing a critical element which i now believe to be Klaus's blood."

Iris nodded narrowing her eyes slightly to think.

"I hope that you aren't considering helping him sacrifice three innocent beings for the purposes of your gain Miss Potter." Horace spoke giving her a shrewd look. "I would expect you of all people to be sympathetic towards the girl's plight."

Iris sipped the last contents of her drink before replying. "Whether i am sympathetic or not, one way or another the curse will be broken considering the reckless nature of the doppelganger's vampire boyfriends."

Horace choked on his drink. "Care to elaborate?"

…

For the whole day Tyler Lockwood has been freaking out. The moment he stepped foot in Mystic Falls High, he realized how his senses, emotions and strength have been magnified. Ripping out the safe dial from his safe lock and jumping up higher than physically possible to dunk the ball in a hoop was the last straw.

He needed help but since his uncle Mason wasn't around, Caroline was his last hope and so he decided to confront her at her house.

"You've been dodging me the whole day Caroline, but i know the truth even if you continue to deny it and i am not leaving until say it."

Caroline stood in the hallway of her house glaring unbelievably at the boy who had had the audacity to break into her home. "Tyler…"

"You are a werewolf." Tyler spoke with conviction. "Now say it."

Caroline blinked in shock. Was he serious? Out of nowhere laughter escaped her lips as she tried to process what she had heard but before she could reply, she found herself pinned against the wall.

"Say it!" Tyler glared angrily holding her shoulders only for him to found himself in the same exact position. His shock shifted to fear when he noticed Caroline's fangs closer to his neck and no matter how much he tried to free himself from her strong grip he couldn't.

"I am not a werewolf Tyler!" Caroline growled before letting him go. "I'm a vampire."

"What?" Tyler couldn't believe this and before Caroline could respond there was a knock on her door.

She blinked in surprise wondering who it could be and went over to inspect. "Hold on."

Opening the door she froze at the unexpected guest.

"You must be Caroline Forbes, we haven't have the pleasure. I'm Harry Potter."

"Um, can i help you?" She asked not knowing what to say.

"By now i am guessing that you know about Tyler, i am here to lend a hand." He responded making her gasp in shock.

"Might i come in?"


	14. Secret Mission

_**Thank you for the reviews**_

Learning that witches and vampires were part of the supernatural came as a surprise to Tyler Lockwood. The previous day he had been absolutely terrified at what was happening to him, the one time that he truly needed his uncle. When Harry had revealed that he knew what he was and he knew how to aid him, he remembered turning around to face his childhood friend who only stood frozen gaping at the visitor.

…

" _He triggered his curse, how exactly do you intend to help him. He can't undo…"_

" _Of course not Caroline." Harry spoke raising his hand to silence her before turning to face Tyler. "Now that you have triggered the curse you need to understand that it is now part of you, you cannot undo it…"_

" _Yeah i gathered that." Tyler responded in anger and frustration._

" _Tyler!" Caroline gave him a look of reproach for his anger._

" _It's okay Caroline, it's all part of the transformation process." Harry said. "The closer the full moon approaches the angrier he will become."_

" _How do you know this?" Caroline asked._

" _Well for one i've learned about werewolves at the age of thirteen and also happen to be friends with a few of them back in England."_

 _Tyler's eyes widened at that fact. "What else do you know?!" He winced at how harsh he sounded but Harry grinned slightly not offended._

" _Well i also know that once you've turned you cannot be reasoned with since the inner wolf inside of you would wish to hunt. You would also kill your best friends if you came across their path and your bite is quite lethal to vampires."_

 _Caroline gasped prompting them to look at her. "So it's true then about werewolves being able to kill vampires. It's not a myth?"_

" _No Caroline it isn't a myth and i would advise you to not get involved during his transformation as accidents are most likely to happen." Harry shook his head when he noted her look of defiance._

" _How can you help?" Tyler asked looking desperate. He didn't want to hurt anyone._

" _I can cast spells to help fortify your family's old property in the woods so you won't endanger anyone."_

 _Caroline looked at him suspiciously. It wasn't everyday that someone came along to lay a helping hand and big one at that. Bonnie whom she was close to didn't even to think to bother…_

" _Why are you helping him, you aren't even friends."_

 _Tyler gave her a questioning look not understanding why she was suspicious._

" _We might not be friends but Tyler welcomed me in this town and invited me to his party. He's been nothing more but kind to me and that alone warrants my help. I have nothing to gain from all of this."_

 _Caroline nodded her head once she heard the sincerity in his voice._

" _Thank you." They both spoke at once and Harry raised his hand._

" _There is no need to thank me."_

…

"Tell everyone i wasn't feeling well and that i went straight home from school." Elena spoke as she walked holding a heavy bag.

"I can't believe that i'm actually agreeing at this. I'm a terrible liar." Caroline tried to negotiate her way out of this ridiculous if not dangerous idea of accompanying Elena to have chat with Katherine who was sealed inside of a tomb.

"...and Keep Stefan busy, i don't want him knowing what i am up to."

"I am even worse at duplicity and you know this." Caroline said not really appreciating her point being ignored.

"You managed to keep me occupied when Katherine paid Stefan a visit." Elena said making Caroline glare at her slightly for reminded of that fact which she had been trying to forget for a while now. It wasn't as if she even had a choice in the first place and no one could match her at her strength

"That's because she threatened me."

"Caroline." Elena stopped to turn and face her. "As my friend, do you promise or not?"

Really? Using the girl friendship code. Looking at her pleading expression Caroline was left with no choice. "Fine, i promise."

Before Elena could proceed she tried one final time to prevent her from continuing."Are you absolutely sure about this Elena? I mean you want to ask for the truth from someone who has probably never spoken it."

"Yes i am sure." She didn't pause as they approached the church ruins. "She is probably starving from being sealed away with no food to eat that perhaps she might be willing to trade information for some blood." She patted her bag which contained her school books, blood and a tomme about the Petrova line.

Caroline was about to respond only to stop abruptly and hold Elena by her arm to prevent her from proceeding. Her eyes and ears were suddenly alert as she looked ahead listening to a heartbeat coming from the entrance that lead to the tomb.

"Caroline what?!"

"Shhh, someone is here Elena, i can hear a heartbeat."

…

Returning back from England, Iris had prayed and hoped that the moonstone hadn't been cast away as irrelevant by the Salvatore brothers but knowing them as she did, it was probably most likely.

Having gotten up early in the morning, she decided to go for her morning jog which brought memories of the exercises that she had been forced to endure by her quidditch captain when she got the chaser position in her second year. She had mostly dreamt of being the seeker since her reflexes were quicker than that of Marcus Flint and when Draco bribed to get the position in her fourth year, she gave up the dream since he was Snape's favourite student.

After running for a while she finally reached the ruins and stopped to take quick breaths. Pulling out a shrunken bottle of water from her pocket she ejected her wand from her hoister and tapped the bottle silently unshrinking it to its full size and then gulped the contents.

Seeing a big flat stone which was part of the ruins, she sat down to relax her muscles a little.

…

"Who could it be?" Elena asked staring at the Stone slab blocking their view. "Do you think that it's someone from Katherine's past?"

"I don't know, but if it is we should probably head back." Caroline replied and turned around intending to leave only to be stopped by her friend.

"No Caroline." She whispered harshly. "We did not come all the way out here just for nothing. Follow me."

Caroline looked at the back of the girl's head as she proceeded on towards the church ruins as though she had lost her mind. Did she lack any sense of self preservation.

Shaking her head in silence, she followed her praying that she wouldn't meet Katherine's old buddies. She then positioned herself in front of Elena once they reached the Slab and the moment she walked around it to face the other side, she paused in shock at the figure that rested itself.

"Iris?!"

Sitting calmly with a bottle of water and a weirdly shaped wooden stick, gazing at the entrance was the girl who had stunned Katherine to a temporary sleep a few nights ago back at the Lockwood Mansion.

Elena stepped over to Caroline's side and narrowed her eyes at the girl whom according to Stefan had been reluctant to help aid them against Katherine, "what the hell are you doing here?!" she demanded coldly not really caring about her rudeness.

Iris only raised her brow ignoring her tone "I would have guessed that by my attire alone you would have arrived to a sound conclusion."

Caroline almost scoffed at the blatant remark that have friend was slow.

"Hello Caroline, i finished inspecting my brother's spell work at the Lockwood Mansion and i can say without a doubt that it's perfectly safe and full proof for Tyler to utilise."

Caroline smiled brightly and nodded in thanks.

"Wait." Elena spoke after getting over her tiny anger of being hinted of as a stupid, "You two know each other and you also know about Tyler?"

"Of course we know each other Elena since she was the one who stopped Katherine. Her brother is also helping Tyler get through his first full moon." Caroline gushed with exuberance.

Why wasn't she was told about this. Elena could only watch silently as she felt a lump on her throat at the way the girl smiled calmly at Caroline's excitement. The question that arose from her was why she had been willing to help Tyler someone she didn't know.

"Well, i have overstayed my welcome and seems clear to me that you are on a mission." Iris spoke glancing at her heavy bag as she stood up from her seat.

"You don't have to leave Iris, after all you are the one who stopped Katherine in the first place."

Elena stared at Caroline in shock. Was she serious?

"It's alright caroline but i really need to return home, i'll just leave you to it.


	15. The man in the expensive suit

Jonas Martin didn't know what to make of the female sitting across a male in one of the booths of the Mystic Grill. There was this powerful energy that surrounded her which he was deeply unfamiliar with. At first blush he assumed that she was a witch but now he wasn't so sure.

"Hello Bonnie."

Jonas turned to face his son who sat across him smiling at the Bennett witch standing beside him.

"Hi luka. How was you first day?"

"It was great." Luka responded before turning to face his father. "I wanted to introduce you to my dad."

On que, Jonas stood up from his seat smiling and offered his hand to Bonnie.

"Hi. i'm Bonnie Bennett."

"Doctor Jonas Martin. It's nice to meet you Bonnie Bennett. Would you like to join us."

"Actually i am here to meet someone but since he isn't here yet…" Bonnie smiled kindly and sat next to Luka.

"Bennett huh?" Jonas moved back to his seat his eyes fixed on Bonnie. "I knew some Bennetts when i did my residency at Massachusetts. Do you have any family from Salem?"

Her smile dropped slightly. "Actually i do."

Jonas just nodded a little before shifting his gaze slightly when he noticed the girl he had originally found to be curious getting up from the booth and left whilst she was accompanied by the bespectacled boy.

"Oh, my friend just arrived." Bonnie announced as she stood up. "Thank you again for inviting me Dr Martin." As she was about to leave she placed her hand on Luka's shoulder to say goodbye and felt something strange. "See you at school."

…

"So how do you expect me to believe that half of what you told me is even true?"

Katherine who was busy flipping over pages of her ancestry book just shrugged a little at Elena's question. "I have no reason to lie to you Elena. I have no reason to do anything but read and rot."

"Assuming that this is true, that's the reason why you came back isn't it? Because you wanted to hand me over to Klaus."

Katherine closed the book and rose up slowly to face Elena. She couldn't attack her because of the invincible barrier that separated the both of them. "Five hundred years on the run and i figured, maybe he would be willing to strike a deal."

"But it's not just me or the stone is it? Otherwise they wouldn't be any reason to trigger Tyler's werewolf curse."

Katherine smirked a little at her for finally catching up. "Witches and their crafty spells, so many ingredients and so many people to sacrifice."

Elena was shocked at her ability of not caring. "So you we just gonna hand us over to be sacrificed."

"Yes Elena i was. It's better that you die than i" Katherine slowly turned around intending to head back to her small sanctuary at the back of the tomb before looking over her shoulder slightly with a questioning look. "Who was she by the way, the girl that cursed me?"

Elena who was still trying to process what she was told spoke involuntarily. "Iris Potter." When she looked up to face Katherine she noticed the surprised look on her face. "Why? Do you know her?"

Katherine didn't respond but dropped the surprised look only to replace it with a tiny smirk before resuming her journey.

"She was outside the tomb you know." Elena spoke coldly not appreciating being ignored.

Katherine just hummed and disappeared from view.

Turning around ready to leave only to jump back slightly at the woosh of a vampire that had just appeared in front of her.

"Elena?"

"Stefan, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I could ask you the same question?"

Elena sighed in disappointment. "Caroline told you…"

"No, she kept your secret but it didn't take me long enough to figure out what was so important that you'd have to keep it from me."

"I knew that you'd stop me…"

"Listen to me." Stefan spoke with conviction pointing his finger inside Katherine's cage. "Whatever she said to you is a lie, do not listen to her she is a liar."

"What if she isn't?" Elena asked in frustration. He wasn't there when Katherine told her of the sacrifice in great detail and it most certainly trumped the rumors that vampire Rose spoke of. "You didn't hear what she said Stefan."

"You don't have to worry. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you."

There were back to this again. Stefan and Damon risking their lives and that of everyone just to save her. Why couldn't he just understand that she didn't want him to have to go through this. "And die trying? How is that any better Stefan?"

"There is nothing you can do Stefan." Katherine croaked

They turned to face the vampire who had spoken. How had she returned so quickly and unnoticed. She looked tired and defeated.

"I haven't even told you the best part of the story." She continued not caring at the way Stefan glared distrustingly her way. "When i returned back to Bulgaria see my family there were all dead. Klaus killed them, my entire family just so he could get back at me for running." Fixing her gaze at the frightened doppelganger. "Whatever you do to escape Klaus, he will get his vengeance and on your friends, your family and everyone that you have ever loved."

"No." Stefan spoke dragging her shoulders away from Katherine so that she could face him. "Look at me, do not listen to her."

Doubt was the expression plastered on Elena's face. There couldn't save her family no matter how they tried. This was way different compared to Miss Pearl's vampires that had escaped from the tomb.

"Always the protector Stefan. But even you must realise that she is doomed. There is nothing that you could do to stop it." the cold reality in Katherine's words almost convinced Stefan but then he remembered the number of times that he was lied too by the same girl.

"...Unless of course you have this." She brought the moonstone in view.

"Huh, look." He raised his finger for Elena to observe the manipulation he had originally suspected from Katherine. "There it is, another lie isn't it? You spinned this whole thing so that we would have to get the moonstone from you didn't you?"

Katherine looked at him as though he had grown another head.

"Let me guess, you want to trade that stone for your freedom don't you? Huh, you manipulative psychotic bitch."

"I don't want my freedom Stefan because when Klaus shows up to kill us all which he will, i'll be in a tomb were no vampire can enter because they can't get out. I will be the safest psychotic bitch in town." giving Elena one final look she turned around and returned back to her sanctuary

…

 _ **Slater's Apartment**_

"Rose." Slater spoke on his cellphone.

" _Slater. Are you okay?"_ The female responded on the other side of the line

"Yes i took off, i'm sorry i was freak'n freaked."

" _No Slater, i'm sorry to have involved you."_

"Look um, i don't want any part in this and so i did some digging."

" _Okay so what did you find?"_

"You can destroy the curse but you need the moonstone."

" _How, i do not follow?"_

"Can your friend get the moonstone, you need it."

" _...Yes, he can get it, what next?"_

"You need a witch, get the moonstone and a witch should be able to figure out the rest. Goodluck Rose."

Slater hung up his phone and waited for further instructions.

"Nicely done." a pleasant deeply cultured voice spoke behind him.

"Thanks i have a degree in theatre." Slater turned to face Elijah who stood facing him calmly. "How can you compel me? A vampire can't compel another vampire."

"I'm a special vampire." Elijah shrugged slightly before stepping forward with his gaze fixed solely on his . "now, i want you to drive this through your heart." his right hand which possessed a stake extended forward for Slater to take and he did so obediently.

No choice.

"That'll kill me forever." His voice shook slightly with fear but there was no inclination of remorse in the original's eye's.

"I know. But it's necessary."

As if a force had taken over, Slater stabbed himself through his chest and groaned in pain before dropping off to the ground dead. His body already desiccated.

"Was that really necessary?" Jonas moved into view with an expression of disgust as he stared at the corpse on the shiny wooden floor.

"It had to be done." Elijah said before turning to face him. "He delivered his message and it won't be long now."

Elijah raised a brow slightly at the puzzled look on his face. He might not approve of his methods but surely he understood his reasonings. He was a smart man after all. "Something troubling you Jonas?"

"I saw a girl today…"

Elijah blinked once and turned to leave. He didn't need to hear about his love life when there were far more important matters to deal with.

"I don't know if she is a witch since i have never encountered anyone like that before. There was this energy that surrounded her…"

Elijah paused at the door. This was new. "Did you speak to her?"

Jonas shook his head. "No, but i learned her name though. Iris Potter." He didn't see the look of utter surprise that befell the original vampire.

Elijah's eyes narrowed slightly. "Perhaps we should leave Jonas."

…

The drive home was silent. Stefan wasn't blind, what Katherine had said had deeply unsettled Elena. He could see that she was trying to pull off a brave front but her eyes spoke differently.

Pulling up at her drive the passenger door opened. He sighed worriedly as Elena unbuckled her belt without saying a word and got off.

"Elena wait." He had reached her a second later as she moved quickly headed for her front door.

"I don't want to talk about it Stefan."

"We have to, please don't shut me out."

Elena turned to give him an angry look. "Did you know that Iris stopped by at the tomb?"

"What, why?" Stefan was confused by the change of the subject.

"She claimed that she was off jogging but i didn't believe her. I think she wanted the moonstone…"

"Elena, you aren't making sense." Stefan sighed heavily "why would she do that? She is the one who stopped Katherine in the first place."

"Right, after refusing to help." Elena retorted angrily. "Perhaps they are working together…"

"Elena, it has been a long day. Perhaps we should reconvene tomorrow."

Elena looked frustrated at her theories being sidelined. "You are right Stefan, goodnight."


	16. Motives

_**thank you for the reviews**_

* * *

" _Look over there. That's her, the one who helped Harry defeat You Know Who."_

Iris rolled her eyes as she strolled through the halls of Hogwarts. How could the students still hold on to the monicker of a deceased wizard? Reaching the gargoyle that guarded the stairs to the Headmistress's office she came to a halt.

"Professor Dumbledore." it stepped aside once she had mentioned the password that hadn't been changed since the Hogwarts battle. Taking on a flight of stairs she finally reached the door and knocked.

" _Enter."_

…

Headmistress Mcgonagall was busy speaking with Horace and the oldest couple in the Wizarding World who appeared to be in their late thirties. Nicholas and Perenelle Flamel.

Nicholas and Perenelle strolled forward to face the portrait of their friend who gazed upon them silently. "Hello old friend."

"It's wonderful to see you again in pristine condition Nicholas. How have you been Perenelle?" Dumbledore was smiling brightly.

"Wonderful Albus, though we are deeply sorry to have missed you funeral." Perenelle replied with a somber expression.

"Think nothing of it." Dumbledore waved his hand carelessly still smiling. "Your presence there would have alerted Tom. Would i be correct in assuming that you aren't just here to have a chat with an old friend?"

Nicholas smiled a little. "Even as a portrait you never miss a trick. No Albus, we are awaiting the arrival of someone who has been a pain in your old arse."

"Excuse me." Mcgonagall who had been silent for a moment looked afronted at the Philosopher's remark.

"A pain in, ah…" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled in amusement having recognised the person that Nicholas spoke of and before Mcgonagall could question who it was there was a knock on the door.

"Enter."

The door pushed open to reveal Iris in a dark green floor length dress.

"Good afternoon."

Mcgonagall blinked in surprise and groaned a little at the sight of the girl who had been quite famous for her fiery temper which she had inherited from her mother. It brought back memories of how she had stood up for her brother and the lengths to which she would go to cut her point across to those who would dare to rise up against him.

No one wanted to get on her bad side save only a few.

"Iris Potter! It's a pleasure as always." Horace greeted exuberantly as he stepped forward to shake her hand. "Allow me to introduce you to the esteemed Nicholas and his lovely wife Perenelle."

 _ **...**_

"So, how long have been a witch?" Caroline asked Harry who sat across her in the booth at the Grill as there ate their meal awaiting Tyler's arrival.

"Since always it seems. My sister always regaled me with stories of how our parents always performed magic in our presence but i never believed her." Harry replied smiling slightly at the memory."

Caroline having caught on to the fact that his parents weren't in the picture decided not press any further. "You remind me of Bonnie." seeing his curious expression she explained. "She never believed her grandmother when she revealed to her that she was also a witch. She would often make jokes that Sheila was drunk."

"Well i thought my sister was actually crazy even though she proved it from time to time when she summoned objects from across the room. I just assumed that she was playing tricks on me since i couldn't do it."

Bonnie blinked in surprise. "But how come you weren't able to do it since you are a witch?"

"My sister's prowess stemmed from the fact that she had originally witnessed my parents perform magic. That and the fact that she was powerful for her age pushed her further to hone the craft."

"How old was she?" Caroline couldn't help but inquire. This was really fascinating to her. Whenever someone asked Bonnie about her magic it always seemed to irk her a little.

"She was eight at the time." Harry spoke fondly. "At first she would make flowers blossom and by the time she reached eleven she could light up a fire just by snapping her fingers."

"Didn't she have any nose bleeds, i mean surely it must have been difficult at her age." Caroline asked

"She got migraines and would often tire quickly if she tried to do advanced magic."

"Hello guys"

They broke up their private conversation when Tyler greeted them. "Sorry i am late but there was this girl that came to our house that knew Mason. She told my mom that Mason never made it back to Florida."

Caroline looked shocked at that revelation.

"I just left my mom speaking to your mom on the phone Caroline."

The pair rose to their feet and followed Tyler out of the Grill. Caroline paused a little to face Alaric who had been eavesdropping and gave him a meaningful look before joining them.

…

Nicholas and Perenelle looked at the girl in amusement at her request. "You remind of Albus you know." Nicholas said and chuckled when she frowned in distaste.

 _After saying their goodbyes at the Headmistress the Slytherin Head Of House led them to his office. "Alright Horace, what's this all about that requires this level of secrecy?" Nicholas had asked._

 _Horace sighed not knowing how to bring the subject._

" _We need to borrow a small vial of your elixir Mr Nicholas." Iris had spoken without fanfare. "It's for a noble cause."_

 _The couple blinked in surprise. "What on earth would you need it for?" Perenelle asked._

" _Our young friend here discovered the whereabouts of the doppelganger and the moonstone…" Horace took over only to be cut off by Nicholas._

" _The hybrid curse?! How did you find them?"_

" _Potter luck." Iris responded shrugging her shoulders._

" _And you need the immortality elixir as a means to keep the girl alive after the sacrifice." Perenelle said looking shrewdly at the girl._

 _Horace's jaw slacked in shock. Iris hadn't mentioned anything about the sorcerer's stone only that Nicholas and Perenelle could help them in their endeavour. How clever._

"We will give it to you only because you and your brother foiled Voldemort's plans in acquiring it in the first place. You've earned it." Nicholas spoke

"Tilda." Perenelle called and a female elf appeared.

" _Mistress calls for Tilda."_

"Yes Tilda. I would like you to fetch a small vial of the immortality elixir and bring it here please."

The elf nodded and vanished at once and then returned a few seconds later holding a glass tube containing a pink colored potion inside.

"Be careful with it." Nicholas spoke before handing it over to her. "No one must know about this."

Iris nodded.

…

For once Damon was clueless. Staring at the infection on Rose's shoulder that she had acquired from Jules's werewolf bite he couldn't help but blame himself. He was the one that antagonised her in the first place. Jules had been right for telling him that he was stupid for messing with her on the day of the full moon and now someone he cared about was about to pay the ultimate price for his arrogance.

Stefan couldn't help him now since his mind was so focused on protecting Elena from Elijah. Rose meant nothing to her since she was partly responsible for bringing the original into town in the first place. The witch Bonnie was inexperienced in these matters.

…

"I wish i could have done more to help Tyler."

Iris looked at his brother not knowing how to respond. "You did all you could Harry and he knows it. Despite all he went through he will be extremely grateful tomorrow that he didn't break out and killed someone."

Harry sighed and stared at his empty plate. "I'll be returning back to England in a few days."

…

Everything was going according to plan mused Elijah. He and Elena had come to an understanding. He would keep her friends safe as long as she stopped placing herself in danger to be killed. To ensure that he was serious about the deal they made, he even went on further as to have Stefan rescued from the tomb by having the seal removed by Jonas save for Katherine.

Now he only needed to have a word with Iris to make sure that she wouldn't get in the way of the curse being broken.


	17. Suspicion

**_thanks for the reviews_**

"So this isn't to help Rose but Elena." Alaric who had sat in the grill waiting for Jules to make an appearance called to inform Damon when she finally did. As he was about to leave Stefan had just arrived stopped him to ask if he was still in contact with Isobel. At first he had originally thought that this was to acquire information that might help save the infected vampire only to realize that it was about Elena.

He greatly appreciated his resolve but he couldn't help but feel a little disappointed at the fact that he wasn't really taking Damon's position seriously. Pulling out of his thoughts he faced the expectant looking Salvatore.

"I think i still have her old number that i haven't used in years. I'll text it to you when i find it." Alaric stood from his table and left the Grill once Stefan had thanked him.

…

Stefan left the Grill once his brother had arrived to confront Jules but not after cautioning him not to do anything rush in front of all the witnesses. He got into his car and drove off with his mind still dead set on keeping Elena safe. He felt his phone buzz which indicated that Alaric had came through.

After pulling off in the nearest parking lot he pulled out his phone which contained a number accompanied with Isobel's number. He quickly dialed but was sent straight to voicemail.

"Isobel, its Stefan. Call me when you get this." After hanging up he was about to switch back on the ignition but paused when he saw Iris in her jogging regalia through his rear view mirror taking a seat on a bench in the middle of a park. She pulled out a bottle of water and after chugging it's contents a man appeared in front her obstructing his view.

" _Iris Potter. I must say it is a pleasure to finally have to meet you face to face."_

He recognized that voice. It was Elijah, but what exactly did he mean when he said that.

" _Hello Elijah. You are impeccably dressed to be standing in the middle of a park don't you think?"_

Stefan's eyes threatened to pop out of his sockets. She knew him?

" _So i have been told many times, tell me. How long have you been residing in Mystic Falls?"_ Elijah asked but Stefan got the impression that it was more of a demand.

" _Not that it's any of your business, but it's almost two years now."_ She replied easily clearly not intimidated. _"Why do you want to know?"_

" _I would like to propose a deal with you. Common sense dictates that you are obviously here for another reason apart from just staying here. The battle in London ceased months ago. He is dead."_

Stefan blinked. What was the original talking about?

" _What is it that you really want from me Elijah?" The original moved a bit to the side revealing a scowl on Iris's face._

" _I don't want you to get yourself involved in anything that has to do with Elena and the curse." It was an order which made Iris blink. Her scowl shifted to amusement._

" _You don't want me to get involved with Elena, Klaus and the sun and the moon curse?" She chuckled a little. "Elijah the last thing that i want is to have a target on my back, so you don't have to worry."_

Stefan narrowed his eyes. So she knew about Klaus and the sacrifice, just who exactly was this girl and what did she mean that she didn't want to get herself involved in protecting an innocent girl?

" _I'm surprised. Given your reputation i would have thought that you would have weighed in her little group's in making decisions. You would have made a powerful ally." Elijah said._

" _Well people have a tendency of making wrong assumptions about me. This isn't my fight Elijah." Iris rose to her feet._

" _Am i to believe that you are okay with sitting idly by as an innocent girl gets killed? This isn't like you?"_

" _I don't want Elena to die Elijah." Iris spat angrily shoving the empty plastic bottle roughly in her bag. "I won't interfere with your plans." she then left. A moment later Elijah vanished._

…

"Thanks man for yesterday." Tyler said to Harry.

"No need to thank me Tyler, i just wish i could have done more to ease your pain." Harry replied.

"Are you kidding me? You helped prevent a disaster Harry and i don't know how i could have lived with myself if i had killed another innocent. Perhaps this is my penance." Tyler felt guilty as Sarah's death came rushing in his mind.

"What happened to Sarah was not your fault Tyler. She was drunk and stabbed you with a scissors, you just pushed her away to defend yourself. What happened next was an accident." Harry hated to have to keep the secret of how Katherine had compelled her way for him to trigger the curse.

Tyler nodded slightly but he just couldn't seem to shake off the lingering guilt. Pulling out his phone that was buzzing. "Its Jules, i have to take this. She is requesting that i meet up with her."

…

"I'm glad that it's over." Damon drank his scotch trying to hide the weight of the guilt threatening to burst out of control for getting Rose killed.

"You know i don't believe that." Elena spoke with pity in her voice.

Damon didn't really need this right now. He didn't need anybody's pity, he needed to get his emotions back in order and the only way he knew how was to rage and go out for a hunt.

"Go home Elena, get some rest. It's a whole new day tomorrow."

"Damon i'm your friend and friend usually know when their friends are hurting..."

"I'm well aware of that." He cut her off. She wanted to this now? Seriously? Everytime he tries to speak to her about his feelings she shuts him off but now that he is hurting… that's when she swoops in.

"What do you want to here, that i cared about Rose. that i am upset, well i didn't and i am not." He turned around to place his glass on his liquor table.

"There you go, pretending to turn it off. To not care." Elena stared at Damon with unbelief on her face. "Damon you are so close, don't give up."

"I feel Elena, ok. And it sucks. What sucks even more is that it was supposed to me, Jules was coming after me."

Elena's expression softened at the emotion in Damon's tone. "You feel guilty.."

"Don't try to be human with me Elena, i am not human. It's amazing that you are the one to talk about giving up when all you've done is give up." Damon said leveling a glare.

Elena shifted slightly at the accusation.

"Go home Elena."

…

Tyler sat down across Mason's blonde female friend in the grill.

"You wanted to see me? What do you want?"

"Just to be your friend." Jules replied facing him curiously. "I'm sure mason would have wanted that." Which was a lie. Mason didn't want to mingle with her and her group and he sure as hell didn't Tyler to be buds with them.

Jules leaned slightly closer to the table. "I know about Mason and you."

Tyler looked confused. "You know what?"

"I know you are a werewolf and that your little friend Caroline is a vampire."

"How do you know about Caroline?" Suspicion was portrayed on his face which wasn't missed by the female.

"You can't sniff them out?" No response came from Tyler. "My God, you are brand new."

…

Damon entered the Boarding house feeling a little better. He had after all quelled his rage the only way he knew how by sucking a female tourist's blood dry. Now he only needed to take a warm shower and rest.

"There you are, i've been looking everywhere for you." Stefan had blurred in the room. He frowned slightly at seeing Damon's t shirt bloody.

"Don't even start with me brother, i'm not in the mood." He passed him by determined to ignore anything he wanted to said.

"I'm sorry about what happened to Rose." Damon narrowed his eyes and turned to face him. He didn't look apologetic at all and by the expression on his face it seemed that he had information that he was still undecided to share given what had just happened. Right, because Damon Salvatore would get over emotional and does something stupid.

"Spit it out Stefan. I don't have all day."

His brother gave a deep sigh. "It's Iris Damon. She knows about Elijah, Klaus and the sun and moon curse."

Damon's fists clenched in anger. "Explain everything…"


	18. Confrontation

_**Thank you for the Reviews**_

Tyler rushed quickly down the stairs and opened the front door to allow Jules to slip right in. He led her to a secluded room so as to not allow his mother to see her.

"I was right wasn't i?" Jules asked not wasting any time as they both sat down on the double couch. "Your little vampire friend and the others killed Mason didn't they?"

Tyler didn't want to respond. It came as a shock to him when Caroline confirmed Jules story of the Salvatore's involvement.

…

 _Caroline looked terrified at his angry betrayed expression._

" _Tyler i can expl__

" _Who else was involved?!" He didn't care about her explanations. The fact of the matter was that she had known that Mason had been dead for quite some time and lacked the courage to tell him. "The Potters?!"_

" _No! Tyler no!, Harry and her sister had nothing to do with this. They didn't want anything to do with our infighting…" Caroline was suddenly cut shot._

" _So they did know about what you were planning but chose not say anything? Is that it?!" He demanded._

" _Tyler…"_

" _I trusted you and them Caroline!" He shook his head trying to suppress the werewolf that was threatening to break out and attack before turning around and leaving Caroline not caring about her shouting for him to stop."_

…

"They have all been lying to you Tyler!" Jules brought her back to the present. She leaned forward to face him. "A vampire will never be you friend Tyler, it's our nature to be enemies."

Tyler stared as though she was out of her mind. "You do realise how stupid that sounds?"

"It's not safe here anymore for you Tyler." Jules spoke firmly. "We have to leave this town."

Tyler's eyes widened in shock. "I am not going anywhere with you, my life is here. My mom would freak…"

"Your old life is over Tyler now that you have triggered the curse. You need to learn what it means to be a _lycanthrope._ We live by a code of honour, we take care of each other. Please let me help you." Jules pleaded.

"I already have help. I am fine…"

"Tyler, you cannot trust a vampire…" Jules was starting to look annoyed at the defiance in his eyes. He couldn't understand the danger he was in.

"Caroline isn't the only one who is helping me." Tyler said. "I have made friends with non vampires who know about werewolves."

Jules narrowed her eyes at that confession. "Who Tyler? Some random humans?"

"There are not some random humans!" He sighed in frustration. He couldn't tell her that there were witches despite the anger he felt against them. The Potters had willingly aided him without any demands and he got the feeling that telling Jules about them would put them in danger.

"Tyler, humans aren't supposed to know about our kind. It's a closely guarded secret, do you have any idea what would happen should there decide to expose us?!" Jules demanded. She was on the verge of snapping at the sheer way he was trying to hold the information closely to his chest that was vital to her and the others who were already on their way to this town.

"There won't sell me out okay!" Tyler barked.

Jules sighed and adopted a friendly expression. "Alright Tyler, I believe you."

He narrowed his eyes in suspicion at her gaze. Wasn't she after their blood a moment ago?

"I just had to make sure Tyler." Jules spoke softly seeing his expression. "It's not easy being different. I've seen vampires and humans kill werewolves for sport which is why it's important to keep secrets."

After a moment Tyler nodded before rising to his feet and headed towards his mother who was calling him. And once the double doors to the lounge had been closed, Jules quickly picked up the phone which he had forgotten on the table and began to scroll through the names.

There were many it seemed. Was he popular?

Jules sighed in frustration and started to scroll through his massages.

 _Matt – "Tyler, there is this girl named Jules who is looking for you?"_

"No he doesn't know his secret." Jules muttered silently when he read some of the boy's messages. She then moved on to the next person and snorted when she realised that it was Caroline and then jumped on to the next.

Few seconds passed before she finally arrived at another name.

 _Harry Potter – "Tyler mate, wolf's bane also commonly known as aconite or monkshood does not cure lycanthropy but weakens a werewolf enough to reduce the chances of breaking free from their restraints and hurting someone while they're changed. An overdose could kill you."_

Jules narrowed her eyes.

…

Opening up her eyes groggily, Iris felt a sharp pain in her at the centre of her head as she tried to recall what had happened. She remembered getting off of her car intending to retrieve her grocery shopping from her trunk before darkness befell her.

"Hello sunshine"

Looking up slowly to face Damon who had spoken. She realised that she was seated chained to the chair inside the Boarding house. "Why am I tied up in your living room Damon?"

The vampire smirked coldly. "I was hoping to get some answers from you and for your sake, I strongly suggest that you cooperate." She looked questioningly at him.'

"How well do you know Elijah?"

Iris blinked in surprise. She didn't think that original would be so reckless as to divulge her secrets to the Salvatore brothers. "Hasn't he felt the need to collaborate?"

Damon narrowed is eyes. "I am asking you"

He never told them anything she realised. They most likely eavesdropped in on their conversation which she had taken place the previous day and Damon was just fishing for further information. "I didn't know a lot about him except for the obvious and for the record, we just met for the first time yesterday."

"Wait, what do you mean the obvious?" He took a step forward.

"That he is an original, one of the very first of the vampire species to roam this earth who can't be killed." Iris responded squirming slightly to relieve herself some of the pressure from the chains.

Damon was beginning to feel the frustration of being told what he already knew. "What about Klaus and the sun and the moon curse?"

"The same as you Damon that he has been trying to break the curse for centuries. She replied. "He's also an Original."

"How do you know all of this?"

Iris stared as though he was daft. "In case you haven't noticed Salvatore, I come from England which is filled with the supernatural elements. They talk. Now are you going to release me or not?"

"Right, so you can retaliate by killing me."

Iris sighed in annoyance. "How many times do I have to tell you this Damon, I neither want anything to do with you or your brother and I most definitely don't want anything to do with Elijah either."

Damon's phone began to buzz in his jacket pocket and he pulled it out to answer it.

"Elena?"

Something must have been wrong seeing his expression shift from disbelief to fury. "Why am I just finding out about this now?!" He became silent as Elena spoke only to cut her off a second later. "That I would what? Kill him? Well that's exactly what needs to happen. Tyler is a werewolf Elena, he needs to die and I am willing to do it. It's a win-win."

"You can't kill Tyler Damon!" Iris was appalled. This was one of the reasons why she didn't want to associate with vampires. They killed indiscriminately without remorse.

He snorted derisively at her. "You don't even know what this is about…"

"I know that Tyler is innocent, that's reason enough." She retorted glaring at him.

Damon hung up his phone and smirked coldly at her. "A werewolf named Jules has taken Caroline and your brother as hostages because I killed Mason. She somehow managed to manipulate my brother to trade them back for Tyler…"

"But she won't hold in on her promise because she wants revenge." Iris scowled. This wasn't good at all.

Damon turned to leave.

"She isn't working alone Salvatore." Iris said making him stop in his tracks. "Werewolves have a tendency of travelling in packs. Sure, you and your brother might be stronger than them since it isn't the night of the full moon but there have the numbers game and are probably armed. You need my help."

"A moment ago you expressed your distaste of working with vampires." He shook his head as he approached her and started to unchain her. "Perhaps I should take a page from her and use your brother as leverage if that's what it takes to get you to help."

Rising up she gave him a dark glare as she proceeded on to stretch her muscles. "Trust me Damon, you wouldn't like the outcome."

Rolling his eyes at what he considered to be an empty threat he grabbed her before blurring away from the Boarding house.

…

Harry stared unblinkingly through the cage at his wand which Brady the werewolf was using to scratch his back as he sat leisurely across them from him and Caroline.

"What kind of stake is this?" He brought it in into their view. "It's not sharp to impale a vampire, so what other purpose does it serve?"

"It's just a wooden stake that's all." Harry replied.

"Lies. And do you want to know how I know?" Brady leaned forward. "I just heard your heart skip a beat human." He sneered.

Great. He never mastered occlumency and didn't bother to ask her sister to teach him the craft. Even Caroline who had been sobbing from being shot with wooden bullets and gun sprayed with vervain narrowed his at him in suspicion.

"What do you think it does then?" He asked only for Brady to give him a chilling smile.

"I suggest you tell me before I decide to use the wooden bullets on you and trust me when I say this, your little vampire friend here won't be allowed to heal you."

Harry clenched his fist in anger at the threat. If only he could cast spells wandlessly. "Hand it over, and I will show you how it works."

"Like I would trust you." A gun was suddenly pointed straight at his gut making Caroline's veins appear underneath her eyelids in warning. This only earned her a smirk from Brady. "This is your last warning human."

Before Harry could reply the door of trailer opened to reveal Jules. "Be ready, Stefan is bringing the boy."

Lowering the gun, he got up and exited from the room.

"Can't you do anything?" Caroline asked the bespectacled boy.

Seeing the hopeful expression on her face he couldn't help but feel annoyed at himself for not knowing what to do. They were all going to die.

…

Stefan stood holding Tyler closely to him as he stared in surprise at Iris who approached them. So his brother didn't kill her after all.

"Give us Caroline the boy Jules, without the full moon it's not an even fight and you know it. We will take you."

Jules narrowed her eyes at the sheer arrogance that was exuding from the vampire. "I don't think so tough guy." Putting her thumb and index finger in her mouth, she blew a loud whistle and more werewolves appeared a second later flanking her.

"Let's try this again, give us Tyler." Damon couldn't find a quick witted response and instructed Stefan to release him.

"Which one of you killed Mason?" A male werewolf barked angrily.

"Ah that would be me." Damon spoke pointing a finger at himself. None of them were amused at his antics.

"Make sure that one suffers." The male werewolf instructed the pack.

Iris quickly narrowed her gaze at the werewolf that had a small gas tank strapped at his back. The nozzle had been set ablaze and before he could pull the trigger to spray the fire, Iris snapped her finger.

An explosion occurred resulting in his death and five others who stood close besides him.

The Salvatore brothers froze momentarily in shock staring at the girl. It was a genius move on her part.

"No!" Jules screamed in anger levelling the girl with a dark glare as it became clear to her of what she was.

Stefan and Damon dashed off to face other werewolves leaving her defenceless but she quickly raised her palms to remedy that. A wooden projectile hit her invisible shield making her search for the opponent who had fired it. Locating him the werewolf as it loaded the crossbow, she flicked her wrist snapping his neck.

A gun was fired and Damon fell down. Stefan tried to dash off to help him but was stabbed by a wooden stake in the back. Seeing Jules raise her weapon towards her, iris quickly moved out of the way and was missed by a few shots as she hid behind a thick tree.

"Ah bloody hell!" Her wand dropped from her hoister. If her secret was gonna be discovered so be it. She apparated away from her position only to reappear at the side of the trailer giving her a view of the werewolf leader about to stake Damon with Harry's wand. Jules had quickly dashed off to the tree were she had been previously hiding.

Wasting no time she pointed her wand at the leader and stunned him.

A second later she suddenly felt powerful magic in the air which forced the remaining werewolves to clutch their heads as they screamed in agony before dropping to the ground.

"Elijah made a deal with Elena, I'm here to see it upheld. You need to leave now."

Iris moved out of her hiding place and faced the man who had made that bold declaration. The warlock in question stared at the girl curiously before his gaze slowly dropped to face the wooden stick in her hand.

His eyes narrowed slightly when she placed it in her jacket pocket.

"You should leave." He turned around and walked away.

Iris walked over to the werewolf that had been holding her brother's wand and picked it up from the ground. The door of the trailer was pushed open by Tyler. He got off followed by Caroline and Harry.

"Are you okay guys?" She dashed off to her brother and pulled her into a hug and then did the same thing to Caroline.

Damon and Stefan who were slowly getting up to their feet only watched in surprise at the girl's friendly gesture towards Caroline. How was it possible that she managed to befriend her?

"Tyler?"

"I'm so sorry Iris." The teenage wolf said looking very remorseful.

"Guys we need to go." Stefan said looking worriedly at the werewolves that were sleeping. It wouldn't be long before they got up again.


End file.
